Blue
by AryaKitty
Summary: Taking place after the arrest of Reverse!Dipper and Reverse!Mabel, Will wakes up in the hospital to someone not from his universe. However, he knows them, and they promise to take him somewhere where the twins can't get to him anymore... in the original Gravity Falls. This... will cause some problems. Inspired by a oneshot from TheFalls.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This prologue to owned by TheFalls, who made the oneshot that inspired this story (which just so happens to be the prologue you're about to read). It's called The Falls of the Gleefuls. Go check them out! - K.**

* * *

Pacifica lowered Gideon and herself to the base of the wreckage. Both of the Gleeful Twins were now being exposed by Bud, and the sheriff was locking both of them up.

"Hey, my Journal!" Gideon exclaimed as he bent down and scooped the battered book into his arms.

"You can't do this to me! I'm Mason Gleeful! What have I ever done to any of you that would warrant this much arresting?!" Mason said as he was cuffed and shoved into the back of the police cruiser, "HEY! WATCH THE HAIR!" He screamed when the officer put a hand of the struggling child's hair and shoved him into the back.

"Welp, that's over. Wanna go get some ice cream?" Pacifica suggested as the police cruiser drove off and the people started to disperse.

"Sure, why not," Bud shrugged and offered them a ride to the diner.

Gideon smiled and followed his cousin and uncle into his car and off to the diner.

A Few Days Later...

"Okay, we'll go down to the basement. You men go upstairs and look for any other evidence," said the crew leader, he was met with nods of agreement.

The crew walked down the steps carefully and soon came to a large metal door.

"Alright lets get this over with." He opened the door to reveal a giant lab, "Well would you look at that…" The crew leader mumbled as everyone stared in surprise, but the awe was interrupted by the muffled sound of a sob.

The crew turned in the direction of the sob and spotted a slightly open closet. They approached it with caution, the closer they got the more clear and loud the sobs were, by the time they reached the door the crying could be identified as that of a small child's. They opened the door and were greeted with the sight of blood stained walls and a shaking bundle of bloody blankets.

"What the…" A crew membe muttered, but he was cut off by another loud sob coming from the bundle on the floor.

The crew leader turned his head just as one of the other crew members crouched down next to it and put a hand on it, causing a frightened scream from whoever was wrapped in the blankets.

"I'M S-SORRY! PLEASE DON'T H-HURT ME! IT W-WAS MY FAULT M-MASTER! I'M S-SORRY!" Pleaded the bloody blue haired child that had emerged from the bundle of bloody blankets.

"Hey, calm down kid. No one here is going to hurt you. Can you tell us your name?" The crew member said as he knelt down and placed a hand on Cinnamon Roll's shoulder.

"W-why are you here?! Master won't be h-happy with you t-talking to me! He's going t-to p-punish m-me!" Cinnamon Roll starts hyperventilating.

"Calm down, can you tell us your name?" Another crew member said as Cinnamon Roll works his way out of the blankets, revealing his many injuries and his prominent ribs sticking out of his chest.

"W-Will. W-Will Cipher," Cinnamon Roll says.

"Okay Will, why are you here? Do you not have a house or…?" A different crew member questioned.

"M-Master and Madam told me to s-stay here. They p-punished me for f-failing to complete a s-simple task. I c-can't get u-up…" Will whimpered and flinched away from the crew.

"Okay, who is 'Master' and 'Madam'?" The leader said as another member of the crew gentle grabbed one of Cinnamon Roll's shaking hands.

"M-Master M-Mason and M-Madam M-Mabel," Will managed to stutter as his eyelids started to droop.

"Will, you need to stay awake," The crewmen were met with a pained whimper.

"Okay, somebody call an ambulance. Will, can you hear me?" Cinnamon Roll continues to whimper in response.

"I'll take that as a maybe," The crew member scooped the injured and starving child and wrapped him in the bloody blanket.

"I'm going to take him upstairs and try to help him, I need you guys to find as many of his belongings as you can," He said as Will/Cinnamon Roll continued to whimper and shiver.

The crew nodded and started looking while Will was carried upstairs and set down on the recliner. The crew member (Josh) went to the nearby kitchen and tried to find something for Will to eat. When he returned Will was on the floor and he was trying to stand up, but only succeeding in making his broken bones break even more.

Josh quickly rushed forward and scooped the child up in his arms.

"Will, you can't do that! You're going to hurt yourself more!" He said as a Will continued to whimper and shake uncontrollably.

Josh frowned and set Will down in the recliner again. He went to grab the plate of food he had gathered but was startled by the sounds of sirens outside.

The paramedics carefully placed Will onto a stretcher and loaded him into the ambulance. It was all to much for Cinnamon Roll and despite all the people telling him to try and stay awake, he fell unconscious.

Hours Later at the Hospital...

Will woke up to the rhythmic sound of beeping. He opened his eyes and stared up at the white ceiling. His trance was broken by the sound of a door opening. He turned his head to find a nurse standing beside him.

"Hello Will," She said with a calming tone to her voice, "you were out for a while there."

He raised an eyebrow.

"We were starting to worry you would never wake up." She cleared her throat, "Anyway, you have a visitor." She said while gesturing towards the door where a figure about as tall as Will stood. The nurse left.

The figure came closer to reveal a head of bright blonde hair and a single golden cat eye, "Hello, brother."


	2. Chapter 1 - Gravity Falls

"Billy... I... I didn't mean to... to..." Will burst into tears.

Bill sighed, "You were forced. I know, I watched. When I wasn't watching Gravity Falls, anyway..."

"Why are you here? Are you mad at me, Bill?" Will asked, frowning.

He smiled, shaking his head, "Because I wanted to ask you to come with me. I know you have no place to go, and... I figured you'd want to be with someone you actually know, right? I'm not mad."

"Go... with you? Yes! I... would love to..." Will looked down.

He frowned, "What is it, little brother? You can tell me."

"Master and Madam, wouldn't like it if I did..." Will whimpered.

He snickered, "Those two are in prison, you know. You're safe, they can't hurt you. Besides, if they got out, they couldn't hurt you anymore if you went with me now."

"Fine... I'll... I'll go with you..."

* * *

He pulled Will towards the Mystery Shack, before knocking on the door, looking at Will, "Please stop crying."

"I can't..." Will frowned.

The door opened quickly by Mabel, "Oh my goodness! What are a teen and a boy doing here alone?"

"Sho- I mean, this is my little brother, William. I'm Billy. He's not exactly... healthy at the moment. We're just visiting for a few weeks. I don't exactly know what to do. I just left him alone for a few minutes, and then, once I came back, he was crying. I grabbed his arm and went to the first place I could find, which was here," He lied, coming up with a story to explain why Will was crying.

Mabel nodded, "Yes, you can come in. Ford! Dipper! There's strange men, and one of them is crying!"

Ford and Dipper ran over to them.

Dipper frowned, "What is wrong?"

"So... you found him. I can't be fooled by you, Bill."


	3. Chapter 2 - The Pines

Bill sighed, "I wish you could be. I guess not, with our history."

"Madam Mabel... Master Dipper... Headmaster..." Will whimpered, looking at the three of them.

Mabel giggled, "Madam? Oh, wow, you're kind of a charmer."

"Please... please don't hurt me!" Will shouted, hiding behind Bill for protection, "I'm sorry! I... I didn't mean to! It was my fault!" He just burst into tears.

Bill sighed, "Ford, please... Just let me stay here for a bit this once. I have no where else to turn, and... well, you know. He's emotionally, physically, and mentally broken. Not in a crazy way, like I am..."

Ford seemed to ponder his words before answering, "...Alright, fine. I'll see if there is anything I can do to help him. What do you know?" Ford asked, looking over at Will.

Will looked down, "Madam Mabel and Master Dipper aren't happy that I'm gone... They could call me at any moment, and..."

"You'll be fine Will, I promise. You can trust Mabel and Dipper. They aren't like yours, I promise," He smiled.

Will sighed, looking at him, "Are they apart of your zodiac?"

"Yes. Pine Tree, Shooting Star, and Sixer," He mumbled.

Ford sighed, "Why is that important to him?"

"Will here, is actually meant for a different universe. I'm sure that would spike your curiousity, Sixer," He giggled, grinning.

Ford sighed, "It does... Anyway, I'm Stanford Pines, but I go by Ford. This is Mason, who goes by Dipper, and his twin Mabel. Stan, my twin brother, is gone for the moment. He'll return soon, I hope."

"I didn't know you could be a human, Bill!" Mabel exclaimed jumping around him.

He grumbled, already annoyed by her, "It doesn't matter..."

"Hey, what do you think of Bill as a human, Dipper?" Mabel asked, punching her sibling in the arm, making Will wince.

Dipper's face grew red, making him smirk, but Dipper looked down, "Uh..."

"Ha ha! Someone likes Bill!" Mabel laughed, poking Dipper.

Dipper pulled his hat over his head, before going up the stairs. Will giggled a little, before looking up at Mabel, who was smiling at him.

He immediately stopped and backed away in fear, "I... I'm sorry for laughing at your brother, Madam Mabel! Please don't hurt me!"

"Hey, hey, it's alright, Will. She's not going to hurt you, I promise," Bill smiled, trying to comfort him.

Mabel frowned, "What's wrong with him?"


	4. Chapter 3 - Broken Toy

"Shooting Star, please. It's not his fault. Think of him like this... a broken toy. That's what he is right now. A broken, scared, mentality not able to recognize the difference from someone being nice and mean. As far as he can tell, you were smiling because you were thinking of some way to hurt him, which made him scared. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Bill asked.

Mabel nodded, "I understand."

"I'll... try to find things that set him off, and... write them down on a note, that'll be in the living room, alright?" Bill asked, looking over at Ford.

Ford nodded, "That would be helpful."

"He's like a scared animal, then... right?" Mabel asked.

Bill nodded, not saying a word.

Mabel looked over at Will, who backed away a little bit while frowning, before walking over to him slowly, "Hey, Will. I'm Mabel, although Bill calls me Shooting Star. It's okay, I won't hurt you."

"Tell him last names, so he knows that you're not..." Bill stopped.

Mabel didn't need him to say anything else, "Mabel Pines."

"Pines...? You're a Pines?" Will asked, turning his head, "... Gideon and Pacifica are the Pines, though..."

Bill sighed, "This... will be difficult. Will, this isn't your universe, right? It's mine. So... Mabel, Dipper, and Ford are Pines, not Gleeful. Gideon is Gleeful, and Pacifica is a Northwest, alright? Mabel is like your Pacifica, and Dipper is like your Gideon. Does that help?"

"Yeah... it helps..." Will nodded, speaking quietly.

"Aww! Your voice is so cute!" Mabel giggled, "You're so cute in general!"

Bill rolled his eyes, before glaring at Mabel, "Stop flirting with my little brother."

"Fine..." Mabel looked down, before hugging Will with a huge smile on her face, "It's okay, we can still be friends, right?"

"Billy..." Will looked up at Bill with a 'help me' expression, not knowing what to do.

Bill smiled, "Just say yes, alright? It's okay."

"Yeah, we... we can be friends," Will smiled a little.

Mabel grinned even more, "Thanks Willy!"

"It's WILL! ... or William..." Will fumed quickly, before calming down, going back to being his shy self.

Mabel sighed, "Sorry, Will. I didn't know... I'll go bother Dipper, while you three can have a talk!"

Mabel smiled at the other two men, before letting go of Will, skipping away to bother her twin brother.

Ford sighed, "Anyway... Hello, Will. I'm Ford, and... old friend of your brother's."

"I didn't know he had friends," Will smirked, looking over at Bill.

Bill's face turned red, and so did his eye. Will took this as a bad thing, and almost started to run, "Will! I have friends!"

"Yeah, well... tell that to all the kids who made fun of you in school!" Will snickered, smiling.

Bill growled, before tackling Will, tickling him.

"AH! No! Tickles!" Will shouted, trying to get away.

Ford couldn't help, but just laugh at the scene playing out in front of him.

"Let go! Let go! Stop!" Will shouted, trying to get away.

He sighed, getting off Will, "You deserved it."

"No, I... didn't..." Will looked down.

Ford frowned, "Do you need anything, Will?"


	5. Chapter 4 - Better?

"Uh... something to eat or drink would be nice..." Will sighed, sitting down on the couch.

Ford nodded, going to the kitchen, before coming back with some water and raw sausage.

Will frowned at the water, "Is it hot water?"

"No...? It's cold," Ford explained, confused.

Will just nodded, starting to eat the sausage, before he gave half of it to his older brother, who declined it.

He smiled, "I'm not exactly hungry at the moment. Besides, you need it more than I do."

"Okay..." Will whispered, finishing the sausage.

Will picked up the water, before looking at it from many sides. Bill sighed, grabbing the water from him, pouring a bit of it on his hand, before grabbing Will's wrist.

Will smiled, "It's not hot."

"No, of course not. So, drink the water," He snickered.

Will nodded, taking the glass, before drinking half of it, before handing it back to him, who finished the drink.

Ford commented, "You two seem close."

"Well, he's the only family I have," He huffed, crossing his arms against his chest.

Ford glared at him, "I'm assuming this has nothing to do with Weirdmaggedon and you WON'T cause it again, RIGHT?"

"Uh... maybe... maybe not. I'm not sure, yet," He shrugged.

Will snickered, looking at him, "Sure... Because you are NOT planning Ford's death in your mind as we speak... right?"

"No..." He looked down.

Ford nodded, "Good. Well... let's think about a long term plan."


	6. Chapter 5 - Thinking

"I don't really know. I guess I'll think about it. It's getting late, anyway. Hey William, since it's getting late... do you want to sleep?" He asked.

Will smiled knowingly, "Sure."

"Aren't you two pretty much unable to sleep?" Ford asked, confused.

He snickered, "We just want to actually talk to each other." He grabbed Will's arm and ran to the spare room.

* * *

Will smiled, "So... What exactly are you going to do? Other than making sure you can get a piano."

"Hmp. Just because I like playing the piano, doesn't mean I want one," He pouted, crossing his arms.

Will snickered, "You love playing the piano, though! ... and, you're also good at it."

"So?" He asked, "I'm assuming you want me to teach you?"

Will nodded, "Obviously!"

"Fine..." He grumbled, "I'm only teaching you which key is which and how to read the sheet music."

Will grinned happily, "Could I help you figure out what to do?"

"Sure..." He sighed, "Might as well ask Pine Tree and Shooting Star, while they're here."

Will smiled, "Could I go get them?"

"Fine..." He snickered, "Why are you already attached to them, anyway?"

Will giggled, "You said they were nice, so...!"

"Okay, fine," He grumbled.

Will grinned, running out of the room, up the stairs, and into the twins' room, "Dipper! Mabel! It's Will! I need to talk to you!"


	7. Chapter 6 - Gnomes Can Be Jerks

Will smiled, opening the door, "Hey, I got a question to ask you!"

"What is it?!" Mabel asked, jumping up.

Will got distracted, looking over at Dipper's journal, "You... have a journal...?"

"Yeah, it's the third journal," Dipper smiled, looking up from the book.

Will sighed, "Interesting."

"Hey, I wanted to go visit the gnomes again. Maybe we could take him with us!" Mabel gasped, looking over at him.

Dipper sighed, "I guess we could."

"Yay! Come on, Will! Let's go find some gnomes!" Mabel shouted, grabbing his arm, before running out the door, out the house, and into the forest.

Dipper ran, trying to catch up, still having the third journal, "Wait for me!"

The trio of kids looked around the forest, before Mabel ran, following a red hat to a cave, "Found it!"

"Ah!" Jeff, the gnome, shouted, startled by the trio, before relaxing, seeing Mabel, "Did you finally come back for me?"

Will frowned while snapping his fingers, causing fire to appear, even if he looked in pain, "Leave her alone."

"Ah, a demon. Interesting... Especially in the form of a human, specifically a child. Most would take the form of adults, or teens, but you... William, chose a child. Why?" Jeff asked, smiling, "Unlike your older brother, you don't have as strong of a scent of power, so I'm not scared of your... fire."

Will looked down, "I... it doesn't matter..."

"Ah, you're scared of me, why?" Jeff laughed, "You have a weak scent of power and magic, you know that, right? You probably do. You've probably never used your powers in years... or never learned how. You're actually really young, are ya?"

Will sniffled, "Stop it..."

"With everything your brother did last year, I'd not. I'd rather make a fool of myself in front of you, then anything," Jeff grinned.

Mabel frowned, "Don't say that! Leave him alone!"

"Why should I? Last year, you wouldn't care. Why do you care now?" Jeff snickered, "He's just as bad as his brother, you know this."

Dipper scowled, dragging Will away from Jeff, "Dumb gnomes... They don't know anything. Right, Will?"

Will frowned, looking down, tears falling down onto the dirt and grass. The twins looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

"Will?" Mabel asked, looking at him, "You alright?"

"No!" Will shouted, running off, into the forest.

Dipper started running after him, before Mabel grabbing his jacket, pulling him back.

"Let him go. He's upset. He deserves to have sometime to himself," Mabel smiled.

Dipper sighed, knowing Mabel was right, before watching Will run into the forest, "What do we do?"

"Let's go back to the shack. He can find his way back," Mabel smiled, dragging Dipper back to the shack.


	8. Chapter 7 - Mexican Lizards? and Anger

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

Dipper sinced at the shouting, "It's not our fault we lost him in the woods! Jeff insulted him, and made fun of him!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU TAKE HIM TO THE GNOMES?! OR IN THE FOREST, ANYWAY?!" Bill screamed in anger.

Dipper sighed, "Because Mabel wanted to."

"... Fine. I shouldn't be mad at either of you. You didn't know what was going to happen, but... all the creatures in the forest hate me," He frowned.

Ford snickered, "I wonder why."

"Can it, IQ!" He growled at Ford, "It doesn't matter! That was a year ago!"

Ford smiled, "Yet, everyone else won't talk about it."

"I know." He scowled, "Stop rubbing it in my face, Sixer."

Dipper was confused, "You alright?"

"Do you think I'm okay, Dipper?! Huh?! No! Never! I'm never going to be okay!" He shouted, annoyed.

Dipper looked down, "... I know."

"What?" He asked, looking over at him, "You don't know!"

Dipper sighed, "What did you do?"

"What do you mean, 'what did I do'?" He asked, scowling.

Dipper frowned, "This isn't all of it, but... 'Saw his own dimension burn. Misses home and can't return. Says he's happy. He's a liar. Blame the arson for the fire.' ..."

"Oh, great... The Great Ax' told you that, huh? That dumb poem about me?" He scowled.

Dipper nodded, not saying a word.

Ford was confused, "What is the 'Great Axe'? What poem is Dipper talking about?"

"The Great Axolotl. A Mexican lizard, or whatever it is... That poem doesn't concern you, Sixer." He growled, "Dipper can tell you it later, it doesn't matter right now. What matters right now, is getting Will back here, BEFORE he gets hurt. However, knowing him... He's probably already hurt."

Ford nodded, "Fine. We'll find Will, and then you can explain the axolotl to me. Both of you."

He paled, bitting his lip.

"Fine."


	9. Chapter 8 - Finding Will

Getting Bill to go into the forest, was proven to be hard. He wanted nothing to do with the forest. However, they managed to make him go in the forest... at night.

"Will!" Mabel shouted at the forest.

He sighed, face palming with his left hand, as his right hand was on fire, letting there be light in the ever of the night, "We aren't going to find him easily."

"Uh... was any of the stuff written in the journals, stuff that you didn't know, or...?" Dipper stopped.

He huffed, "Why do you care?"

"He was just asking a question. Give him a break," Ford glared at him.

He glared back, "No."

* * *

They could hear crying and yelling.

"Will!" He growled, running towards the crying, the three running after him. He huffed, holding his hands out in front of him, "Will, you scared me..."

"Huh?" Dipper asked, walking over to him, "Where's Will?"

Jeff the gnome scowled, "So that's why his scent is so weak."

"You leave him alone!" He shouted, holding his hands close to himself.

Jeff snickered, "No. Give the baby blue triangle to me, and I won't harm him."

"Is that a deal?" He asked.

Jeff sighed, "Sure."

"Good," He smiled, holding out his left hand, holding his right hand close to him, causing it to catch on fire.

Jeff grabbed his hand, causing the fire to spread between the two, until Jeff caught on fire.


	10. Chapter 9 - Blue Dorito's Magic Capacity

He laughed, walking away from Jeff, "He deserved that. Don't you think so, Will? No? Why not? Oh. Fine."

He walked over to Jeff, holding his right hand out to him, "He wants to tell you something, gnome."

The three were confused as to what was happening.

He sighed, holding his right hand close to himself again, "I'm assuming you can't change back at the moment?" He looked up to Ford, "We need a jar with a lid... and make sure there are holes at the top."

"Alright," Ford sighed, guiding the trio back to the shack, before going down the elevator to grab a jar.

Dipper frowned, "Why are you keeping your hand like that? Why do you keep talking to it? It's... creepy."

"You'll see," He sighed.

Ford put the jar on the desk, letting him put something small into the jar, before covering it. The twins looked at it.

Mabel giggled, "It's a little blue dorito! It's so cute looking!"

"I guess... It doesn't look to happy, though. Oh, okay... it can hear us, and I don't think it likes us call it an it." Dipper mumbled, before looking up at him, before looking at it again, "What is it?"

It pouted, before snapping it's fingers, causing a small fire to appear in it's hand, before it drew out letters in the air, by using the fire, "Will."

"WILL?! This is Will?" Dipper asked, horrified, looking up at him.

He sighed, nodding, "Yes, it's him. It's his actually form, obviously. He must of gotten unstable by his emotions and changed back unwillingly. Since he's not skilled in magic, it will take at least a day for him to be able to change back. However, he could still just visit someone's dreamscape."

"I'll do it!" Dipper shouted, holding up his hand.

He looked over at him, "You would? You'd have to be asleep for a while. You do realize that, right?"

"It's already night, and I'm already tired," Dipper smiled.

He shook his head, "I'm doing it."


	11. Chapter 10 - Dreams

"Aww... why?" Mabel asked, disappointed.

He crossing his arms against his chest, "Because I know what would keep him entertained the entire time. Plus, I don't want you disturbed by the process."

"We've already seen the process, anyway! Twice!" Mabel grinned.

He sighed, "Well, that was because it was someone really skilled in it. Will isn't as skilled. That's why he chose something smaller, and... he is kinda like a little kid."

"Fine," Dipper grumbled.

He smiled, "Actually, I have a better idea."

"Oh? Is it one of us?!" Mabel asked, excitedly.

He snickered, "Sorry Mabel, but it's not you or Dipper. It's Ford."

"What? Why me?" Ford asked, confused.

He smiled, "Well, it would help him learn, you know. Just because your body won't be active, doesn't mean your mind is. You should know that, IQ."

"Fine. I'll allow it. This once," Ford admitted.

He nodded, "Thanks, Ford."

* * *

The twins were fast asleep, Ford was in the basement, and Bill was a triangle holding Will. He went down to the basement, seeing that Ford had fallen asleep on the desk.

* * *

Ford yelped, looking at the little blue haired child, and the blonde teen, "Well. Wasn't expecting it to be this quickly."

Will smiled, snapping his fingers, before sitting down, drawing book and crayons in hand. He began to draw something, before giggling, continuing the drawing, before finishing it.

"What did you do?" He grumbled, looking at Will.

Will giggled, showing the drawing of Bill and Dipper holding hands, with hearts around them, "This!"

"Will... no," He scowled.

Ford laughed, "Let him do what he wants."

"What? No!" He shouted.


	12. Chapter 11 - Hurt

By the time everyone had woken up, Will was sitting on the kitchen counter and kicking his legs which was making noise. His left arm was in a sling that Ford had made, because of him becoming hurt. His older brother was laying in his room, but was secretly watching everything he did. Ford was also watching him, but was doing so in person, as he wasn't anything supernatural or weird. Will was trying to draw in his drawing pad, that Mabel had gotten him. So far, he had made messy kid drawings. Ford and Dipper both looked at him in confusion, not knowing how he had managed to get on the counter in the first place, when having a broken arm. Then again, he was a supernatural creature, so they didn't want to ask.

"Why is he so happy? He broke his arm!" Dipper shouted all of the sudden, kind of annoyed.

They heard someone shout, before Ford ran over to where they were. It was Bill.

Ford asked, "You broke your concentration on watching Will?"

"Yes..." He grumbled, annoyed, "Now my head hurts."

Ford sighed, "I'll go get ibuprofen."

"It's not that bad, Sixer. I'll be fine. I just need to relax for a minute, okay?" He asked.

Ford nodded, "Alright. I'll go get Dipper so he can keep you company."

"Okay," He mumbled, laying his head down on the pillow.

Ford left the room, before dragging Dipper into the room, giving him a small toy piano, a chess game, and a sketch book with crayons. Ford left the room, and locked it behind him, leaving the two boys there.


	13. Chapter 12 - Curiousity

Dipper sighed, sitting down on the bed, "Hey."

"What do you want?" He mumbled.

Dipper frowned, "You should sit up. That'd probably help."

"It's not that bad. Besides, I can just make it go away..." He sighed, sitting up, looking at the stuff that Dipper had brought, before quickly grabbing the toy piano.

Dipper smiled, "You like the piano?"

"Yeah, I do. I can play, too... and sing," He grinned.

Dipper sighed, "Could you teach me how to play a song?"

"Do you have a specific song that you want to learn, or can I choose?" He asked, looking over at Dipper.

Dipper smiled, "You can choose."

"Alright. I'll play it and sing it, and then I'll teach you how to play it, the lyrics, and whatever else you need to work on," He smiled.

Dipper nodded, "Thanks. What's the song called, so I can search for it on my phone?"

"The Moss by Cosmo Sheldrake," He grinned, testing a few of the keys, before he began.

Dipper smiled, before getting off the bed, secretly starting to record, "Alright, sing... and play."


	14. Chapter 14 - Song

"Alright, Pine Tree." He smiled, before beginning to sing and play, "Legend has it that the moss grows on the north side of the trees..."

Once he finished, Dipper stopped recording, and smiled, "That was amazing! That song sounds interesting."

"I know. I felt like it just fit this place. Specifically the woods, you know," He grinned.

Dipper nodded, "Yeah. Lots of nursery rhymes and fairy tales involved, with makes sense for the woods."

"Exactly. Gnomes... unicorns..." He giggled.

Dipper smiled, "Demons."

"Hey!" He shouted, "Unlike the other creatures, we don't live in the woods!"

Dipper rolled his eyes, "Yes, because you are from a different dimension."

"Whatever, Pine Tree. It doesn't matter," He scowled.

Dipper looked down, "Bill..."

"Yeah, Pine Tree? What is it?" He asked.

Dipper sighed, "... why is Will... scared and upset all the time? I know you say that he's from a different universe, but... did you ever do anything to him?"


	15. Chapter 15 - The Truth

"That's a long story, Pine Tree. A long story that I don't know all of. No, I never did anything. I just remember... it was one of the first times he got to make a deal with someone. He didn't come back that day, or any other day. I asked a lot of my friends, and some of his friends, if they knew where he was. They didn't tell me much, but... I remember a few things they told me." He looked down, "They had told me... 'Don't worry, he'll come back soon', 'You shouldn't be worrying about it, it would just show weakness', and... the worst one of all... 'What did you do to him this time? He ran away, and now he won't come back. It's all your fault, you jerk!'... I spent a long time looking for him. Once I did find him, though...," He stopped, "Forget it. It doesn't matter."

Dipper frowned, "Don't you have to tell me the truth?"

"Because of the deal? Yeah," He mumbled.

Dipper nodded, "So... can you tell me exactly why he's emotionally and mentally unstable?"

"Fine. Look, you and Shooting Star were his masters' in his own universe. He's scared they might summon him back there. What he doesn't know, is that I've destroyed his page, but... they might still know it. I'm not sure. Anyway... when he made a deal with them, they forced him to stay there as their servant for many years. He had to do EXACTLY what they told him, and... he'd be punished if even messed one thing up. Even if it was small. The punishments were pretty bad. He seems to be okay with Shooting Star, which is odd... since she was so controlling in his universe," He explained.

Dipper sighed, "Do you know how we can help him?"


	16. Chapter 16 - Tense

"I'm worried that we can't," He admitted.

Dipper frowned, "Then... what are we doing here? We need to talk to him!"

"Mason, no. We can't. If he knew I told you... he would probably not forgive me," He looked down.

Dipper sighed, "I'm not questioning how you know my actual name, knowing you. So... what can we do?"

"I don't know." He sighed.

Dipper looked down, "Who is the axolotl exactly?"

"... I... can't answer that. Sorry, Dipper," He mumbled.

Dipper sighed, "Why not?"

"... No reason..." He sighed.

They both looked away, feeling the tense in the air between them.

* * *

 **A/N: I need questions for Dipper to ask Bill. - K.**


	17. Chapter 17 - Ages

Dipper frowned, "... Uh... this might be an... odd question, but... how old are you and Will?"

"... Uh... That's kinda personal, kid," He sighed.

Dipper sighed, "Please?"

"Fine. By our standards, the ages that we are currently are showing to you, are our ages," He admitted.

Dipper snickered, "Wow. So... you'd technically, be around my age?"

"Yes..." He sighed.

Dipper sighed, "That's hard to think. Hey, uh... what... what was your home like?"

"Flat. Just... flat. Everything was flat. EVERYTHING. Flat and colorless," He grumbled.

Dipper frowned, "Colorless...?"

"Flat and grey," He mumbled.

Dipper sighed, "Wow. That's... sad."

"Exactly. It was. So... obviously, I destroyed it and everyone in it, except for Will. I took him with me," He admitted.

Dipper looked down, "Of course... that makes sense."

"Let's go help Will."

* * *

 **A/N: Finally going to help Will... How exactly are/can they help him? - K.**


	18. Chapter 18 - Thinking of Home

The two boys left the room, walking over to Will, who was still coloring. Mabel smiled, watching him color. Ford was peering over Will, looking at what he was drawing. Ford picked up one of the drawings, which had two grey triangles, one bigger than the other, holding hands in a grey landscape, that had grey flames, and looked really destroyed.

Ford frowned, "Will, what is this? Why is it all grey?"

Will grabbed it, before writing on the back, "Wanting more, the older one left the young one behind in a different dimension, trying to keep him safe from destruction. While the older went on to greater things, the younger was hurt by the people who found them. Even if the older one tries... he probably can't save me now."

Ford looked over the writing, his eyes widening in realization, "A story... about Bill and you? I won't judge, Will... but... what is... WAS this place?"

"Home," Bill spoke, sighing.

Ford froze, "You... told me about this place... a little bit... right?"

"Yeah, I tried to..." He sighed, looking over at Dipper.

Ford sighed, "Will... what are these other drawings of?"

"Home..." Will whispered, looking up at his older brother, holding up paper and colored pencils.

He sighed, taking them, before sitting down next to Will, beginning to draw as well. It took a moment for Ford to realize there were drops of water on some of Will's drawings, and there were starting to have drops of waters appear on Bill's drawing as well.

'Was he crying...?' Ford thought to himself, 'I understand Will, but... Bill? Crying? I... don't know what to think.'

Ford looked over at Bill's drawing, which was a bunch of symbols so far. There were more symbols appearing on the page.

Ford realized that... Bill wasn't moving his hand.

The symbols were showing up on their own.


	19. Chapter 19 - Plan

"You sure?" Keyhole asked.

Pyronica sighed, "I'm not giving up, unlike..."

She stopped, seeing symbols appearing on the ground. She knew this was a secret code. A cipher, if you will... From him.

"Keyhole... do you remember... how to... figure this out?" She asked, looking up at him.

He nodded, "Yes, of course. It says... 'I'm in Gravity Falls. I've found Will. I'm speaking to you, Pyronica, because I trust you and need your help. Considering how you'd help me a while back, I... needed you do something in return, of course. I couldn't think of anything, but now I can. I need you to take Will back to where everyone else is. I can't go back, as I've... got some business to take care of. So, I need you to make sure that everyone knows I'm fine. Will's broken, really broken. In a bad way. Emotionally, mentally, and physically. He'll be in his human form, but it'll be easy to recognize him... especially for you. He's just a kid. - B.C.' Uh... who is Will? Why would he care for a human? Especially a kid?"

"Keyhole, you idiot! You don't know who Will is?!" She shouted, annoyed.

He sighed, "No."

"Fine. You'll see. Don't worry," She smiled, writing into the dirt, in symbols.

'I'll be there soon. Just wait 5 hours. I have to prepare.'


	20. Chapter 20 - Peering

He sighed, glad that she knew what was going to happen. Ford raised an eyebrow at him, confused as to what the symbols meant. As far as he knew, it meant something bad. He looked up, seeing Ford peering down at him. Will had already fell fast asleep, laying his head on Bill.

"Ford... why are you watching me?" He asked, confused.

Ford snickered, "Why were you watching me?"

"Because you were, and still are, clearly a genius," He smiled.

Ford sighed, looking down at the paper, "So... what do those symbols mean? You trying to contact someone, or what?"

"Oh, these? I'm just asking for a favor from one of my friends. She had helped be a while ago, and... I'm just asking for her to do something in return," He admitted.

Ford scowled, "What is it?"

"She's taking Will to... home," He sighed.

Ford frowned, "You said your home was destroyed."

"Our new home, Sixer! The Nightmare Realm!" He scowled, annoyed, "You're supposed to be a genius, not dumb!"

Ford back off, "Alright, I won't ask anymore questions. How long do we have until she comes here?"

"Five hours." He admitted, looking down at the paper, "However... hours are much longer there. An hour there is like a day here. We have plenty of time. 120 hours, which will be spent wisely, because I won't see him for a while."

"Of course, so... why exactly are you doing this?" Ford asked.

He sighed, "So that I won't have to worry about him at night. I'll probably be able to find a job easier by the end of the summer, without Will to distract me."

"What can you do?" Ford asked.


	21. Chapter 21 - Breaking the News to Will

He smiled, "A lot, really. I'm not sure that Will, will like it. He... doesn't exactly like the Nightmare Realm, but... I don't know where else to place him."

"An all-knowing demon... not knowing where to place one person...? I thought I would never see the day," Ford snickered.

He scowled, "Don't judge me, Fordsie."

"I thought you two would get along a lot better..." Will mumbled, waking up, "... and I thought you knew I didn't like that place, Billy..."

He smiled, "We did... for a while."

"Up until before Fiddleford's 'accident'," Ford scowled.

He snickered, "Ol' Glasses deserved it. He wasn't the genius anyway, that was you."

"Yeah, but I was smart enough to not take the warning lightly," Ford growled.

He smiled, "Even the smartest people have the worst common sense. You've proved that more than once."

"More than once?" Ford questioned.

He snickered, "Let's see... reading the incarnation, giving Mabel that crossbow, having the portal on when Stan was there, fighting Stan, falling asleep near Dipper, leaving the rift to a young boy. Do I need to say more?"

"... no..." Will mumbled, sitting up, before reading the paper, "Pyronica? Why her?"

He sighed, "Because. So, you have 5 hours."

"That's... not a long time," Will frowned.

He snickered, "120 hours isn't enough?"


	22. Chapter 22 - Only a Matter of Time

"Oh. Yeah, that's enough time," Will nodded.

He smiled, "That's what I thought."

* * *

Mabel scowled, looking over at her brother, "That traitor..."

"He helped them. Why? He knows he'll get punished and we'll get out of here soon enough," Dipper mumbled.

Mabel smiled, "We might as well just make him come here. We know what to do, don't we?"

"Yes, of course," Dipper smiled.

Mabel giggled, "It's only a matter of time that we get all of the stuff, after all."

"I wonder what he's doing... probably crying, knowing him. God knows how weak he is," Dipper scowled.

Mabel nodded, "Exactly. It wasn't hard to break him. Like taking candy from a baby, eh Dipper?"

"Exactly," Dipper grinned, looking over at the summoning circle of Will's that they were working on.

"It's only a matter of time."

* * *

 **A/N: There's only 120 hours, and then Will will be gone for a while. What exactly are the gleeful twins planning? How does Will feel about this? What the heck am I going to write now? - K.**


	23. Chapter 23 - 120 Hours

120 Hours. He had 120 hours, and Will was terrified. He didn't want to leave. He was sure that the Gleeful twins were looking for him. That didn't help at all. That just made him even more upset.

At 100 hours, he just wanted to stay in the Mystery Shack forever. At least he was safe there. He knew that his older brother would keep him safe. Gravity Falls wasn't as bad as Reverse Falls. However... the other creatures in Gravity Falls didn't like him. As for the people, they didn't know about him. He wasn't sure if that was going to stay that way...

80 hours. He was terrified of saying goodbye to everyone he knew. Even to Soos and Wendy, who he had just recently met. He realized quickly that they were all part of his older brother's zodiac. He made it his mission to meet the other 4 before his time was up.

60 hours. Robbie had showed up with Wendy, and... he wanted to ask him who all the ones in his zodiac were. He had a list of names, but... he wasn't too sure they were right. Stan, Ford, Dipper, Mabel, Robbie, Wendy, Soos, McGucket, Gideon, and Pacifica. He hadn't met McGucket, Gideon, or Pacifica, but... Mabel had told him that it was better that he hadn't met Gideon or Pacifica.

40 hours. McGucket and Pacifica had both showed up in the Mystery Shack. He had spotted a white haired boy watching through the window, and when he confronted him, he was startled. He was trying to run, but Will made sure to not let him. Will made him talk, learning that he was Gideon.

20 hours. He had even less time, now. He had tried the entire time to help his older brother find something to do. As of now, he just made sure that all the customers had payed correctly, that the items had the exact numbers, and... making sure that they were given the correct change back. Will didn't want to leave.

0 hours, 2 minutes, 5 seconds. Will was scared. He didn't want to leave.

He had 1 minute. He was clinging to Mabel, trying to beg her to not let him go.

30 seconds. He was grabbed, and pulled off of Mabel.

0 seconds. A pink haired, pink and sunglass wearing women had appeared. She called herself Nica. She and his older brother talked for a little bit, before Will left with her.

He was terrified.


	24. Chapter 24 - Nightmares

Will panicked, screaming the entire way. He cried, screamed, threw a fit, you name it.

'Nica scowled, "Can you stop making a fit, Will? I'm the only one who knows about you. None of the other henchmaniacs know, alright? Keyhole was wondering why your older brother would care for a human, much less a child. So, do both me, and your older brother, a favor, and show them why he cares!"

"O-okay..." Will frowned, looking down.

'Nica sighed, "Thank you. I know you have problems, and your really broken. I'll try to see if we could fix that."

"... Is that why you came there as a human?" Will asked, looking up at her.

She smiled, nodding, "I didn't want to scare you. Billy doesn't look that scary, so... I didn't want to scare you."

His eyes widened. Not many people could call his older brother Billy. It usually made him throw a fit. Will was an exception, but... 'Nica? He wasn't so sure.

She sighed, "If you're wondering, yes, I can call him that. Besides, we're almost here."

"We... are?" He asked, frowning.

She nodded, "Yes, we're here. Home."

Will looked up at the rest of the henchmaniacs, and frowned. He hid behind 'Nica.

She smiled, "They won't harm you, I promise."

"... How can you be so sure?" He asked, peeking out at all of the monsters.

She laughed, "Because you're special. You know how... to be yourself, right?"

"Last time that happened, I had unstable emotions, and... it took me a day to be human again..." He frowned.

She sighed, "Well, humans aren't exactly welcome here... and, what do you think they'd say about a human child?"


	25. Chapter 25 - Blue and Gold

"... Kill it..." He whispered.

She nodded, "Exactly. So, Will, you have to."

"Fine... just... I'm really small, so..." He sighed, stopping.

She sighed, "Just do it."

He sighed, hearing the complains from the henchmaniacs, and he closed his eyes.

She turned around, and smiled, picking up the little blue triangle, and making sure her hands were cupped together, so that he wouldn't fall. She turned back around, and smiled at the others. She showed him to the others, making them all gasp. He closed his eye, embarrassed by the attention.

"Who is this, Pyronica?" Keyhole asked.

She laughed, "His name is Will. He's... important."

"How?"

* * *

Dipper scowled, looking over at the mess of a summoning circle.

Mabel sighed, "It'll work, I promise."

"No, it won't."

They both looked up, scowling at the golden cat eye that glared down at them.


	26. Chapter 26 - Why You Don't Make Deals

"You," Mason growled.

He grinned, "Hello, Mason and Mabel Gleeful."

"Who are you? How do you know us?" Mabel growled.

He giggled, "I'm Bill. My little brother told me about you, and what you had done to him. He... isn't exactly happy about what you did to him."

"He isn't? If you're talking about Will, he's a crybaby. He's an idiotic crybaby." Mason laughed, "You're probably either as equally as weak, or even weaker than him."

He smirked, "You don't want to know him when he's mad. You should leave him alone."

"Never! He's ours! Just because your his older brother, doesn't mean anything!" Mabel shouted.

He smiled, "Mabel Gleeful, if you do, then... I'll let you have that boy you so desperately want."

"Is that a deal? We already made a deal with Will. You're probably as bad as him," Mason snickered.

He grinned, holding his hand out, which was incased in blue flames, "Well? Is it a deal?"

"Of course," Mabel smiled.

He giggled, "You'll burn for what you did. In return, you're my slaves forever."

"Wait... WHAT?!" Both of the twins screamed.

* * *

 **A/N: I need ideas... - K.**


	27. Chapter 27 - Tears, Salt, Confess, Worry

Will frowned, feeling like something was wrong.

Pyronica seemed to notice this, "Are you okay, Will?"

"No... I... I want to go back to him!" Will shouted, running away from them, looking around, seeing all the monsters.

He frowned, sitting down against a dead tree, crying in his hands. He couldn't last this long in a place like this. He really wanted to see him again... How much longer does he have to wait?

"Billy..."

* * *

The twins snickered, pushing him into the summoning circle.

He scowled, "Clever. I should have known."

"We had to have projections of ourselves to keep us safe from people like you," Mason scowled.

He smirked, "There are no people like me."

"You sure?" Mabel asked, pulling out the book and going to Will's page.

He scowled, trying to lie, "Yes, I'm sure. Will is a nuisance anyway. I already got rid of him."

"You did? Good," Mason smiled.

He sighed, lying, "He was a crybaby, anyway."

The twins started to walk away.

"We aren't letting you out. That circle made of salt."

* * *

Gideon frowned, looking over at Pacifica, "Are you okay?"

"I wish we could've done more for Will... I mean, he disappeared after being in the hospital, and... I'm unsure why," Pacifica admitted.

Gideon sighed, "Do you want to go to the jail and ask them?"

"Sure."

* * *

Dipper frowned, "Mabel... do you know where Bill could have gone?"

"Aww... why you ask, Dipdop?" Mabel asked, grinning.

Dipper rolled his eyes, "I'm just curious."

"Fine. I don't know," Mabel laughed.

Dipper sighed, picking up his journal.

"Let's go check the forest."

* * *

 **A/N: Wow! So much happening! What the heck am I going to do now?! - K.**


	28. Chapter 28 - Sleepy

Gideon and Pacifica walked the entire way to the jail. They gasped seeing, not Mabel and Dipper, but a yellow wearing teen. They gulped, rushing inside, and then clearing the salt away, making sure to help him. They let him lean on their shoulders, and took him back to the house.

He sighed, mumbling, "Will's not happy... He's having a panic attack, and he wants to see me... Ugh... but I can't..."

"You know Will?!" Pacifica asked, excited.

Gideon scowled at his cousin, "Pacifica! How do we know he's not mean or has to do with the Gleefuls!"

"What's your name?! Can you tell us?!" Pacifica asked, jumping up and down.

He shook his head, "Can't... tell you... I need... to... sleep..."

The cousins nodded, leaving him be.

Letting him finally sleep. They also ended up falling asleep.

* * *

Will frowned, crying even more. He couldn't stop crying.

He ended up crying himself to sleep.

* * *

Mabel and Dipper collapsed against the tree, exhausted by the amount of walking and running they had down.

They fell asleep.


	29. Chapter 29 - Reverse and Gravity meet

Will gasped, running over to him, "I'm glad to see you."

"Sorry, Will, but... this is just a dream... We need to explain everything to your Dipper and Mabel," He sighed.

Will frowned, "M-madam Mabel and... Master M-mason are here?"

"No, not them. I'm talking about Gideon and Pacifica. Your's, anyway. Mabel and Dipper are here, too. Gideon and Pacifica were looking for you, but they found me instead. I'm kinda weak at the moment. I had encounter with salt..." He admitted, "Dipper and Mabel were looking for me, but they passed out in the forest."

Will smiled, "Are they all here, too?!"

"Yes, they are," He smiled, brushing Will's bangs away from his face.

Dipper scowled, looking at Gideon. Mabel did the same to Pacifica.

Will frowned, "Llama, Question Mark! Pay attention!"

"Pine Tree, Shooting Star! Listen!" Bill ordered, staring at Mabel and Dipper.

"WHAT IS HE/SHE DOING HERE?!" The four kids shrieked at each other.

Will sighed, "Gideon, Pacifica, this is Dipper and Mabel... Pines."

"Dipper, Mabel, this is Gideon and Pacifica... Pines and Southeast," Bill sighed.

Gideon, Dipper, Pacifica, and Mabel looked at each other confused.

"Pacifica, Gideon, I'm sorry for not telling you this earlier, but... I'm Bill, Will's older brother. The Gleeful twins had encased me in a circle of salt, so I was weak," Bill explained.

Dipper smiled, "Ah ha! So, salt is a weakness of yours!"

"Shush, Pine Tree. It doesn't matter," Bill glared at him.

Gideon frowned, looking over at Will, "So... salt's a weakness of yours too, I assume?"

"I think so..." Will frowned, before looking at all of them, "Anyhow... you're from two different universes. Dipper and Mabel, from Gravity Falls, and... Gideon and Pacifica, from Reverse Falls. In Reverse Falls, as Gravity Falls is the original, Dipper and Gideon switch, and Mabel and Pacifica switch... So... instead... Dipper... and... Mabel... are... evil, and... Gideon and Pacifica... are good..."

"Dipper and Mabel, from reverse, let's call them Mason and Star. Mason and Star had... enslaved my little brother. He's really broken because of it. I managed to help him escape... for now. However, they're looking for him. Undoubtedly, he'll be punished, but... we have to help him. They can't take him back. They already took him away from me once, I'm not letting them do it again!" Bill scowled.

The four of the kids gathered in a circle, before staring up at the two demons.

"What can we do to help?"


	30. Chapter 30 - What To Do

The two looked at each other for a moment, not sure what to say.

Will sighed, "I'm not sure what you could do. I'm... pretty weak as it is, and... I... don't want to go back."

"So... do we hide you in the Shack, or... what?" Dipper and Gideon asked.

Bill shook his head, "That won't do. Atleast, for you, Gideon and Pacifica. As for Dipper and Mabel, that would probably do some good... for now. I know we've both been hiding away in the shack, but... he deserves to go home."

"I... I'm already there, and... I hate it... I don't like it..." Will frowned, looking down.

Bill sighed, "I know... fine. You can go back to the shack... I'll see what I can do, and... we'll go from there. Gideon, Pacifica, I'll be visiting your dream every so often to see what's happening there and where Mason and Star are. Understand?"

"Yes." Gideon admitted.

Pacifica frowned, "What about when we leave Reverse Falls?"

"Right... You're both leaving soon. Um... I don't know about then." Bill admitted.

Dipper snickered, "You don't know?!"

"Hush, Pine Tree!" Will frowned.

Dipper sighed, "Why are you telling me to hush, Will?"

"Because you should, Mason," Will growled, a red glint in his eyes.

Everyone else looked at him in surprise.

"S***."


	31. Chapter 31 - Home

Will woke up and ran. He ran to the mystery shack. Pacifica and Gideon looked at him in surprise.

"Will... they'll find you here," Gideon warned.

Will smiled, "I don't think so, they aren't sm-" "- WILL!" Mabel Gleeful screeched, opening the door, before tackling the light blue haired boy.

Gideon sighed, watching the twins take Will away, as he knew there was nothing he could do.

Will ended up passing out not much later. He had gotten exhaused by screaming, yelling, and crying. The twins were very thankful for it, as they could carry him easier without attracting attention.

After getting punished severely, he was kicked out of the house. He began to cry, because of the pain and blood. He ended up crying himself to sleep.

* * *

He woke up in the hospital. He sat up, before a woman walked over to him and pushed him back on the bed. He started to cry, as he realized he couldn't feel past his waist.

"Hey, hey, don't cry. It's alright. It'll be alright. You'll be alright," The woman smiled, trying to comfort him.

He frowned, "How did I get here?"

"You had fallen asleep in front of the Gleeful's house. Someone noticed that you were bleeding severely and called 911," She explained.

He nodded, "That... makes sense."

"We've cleaned and bandaged all the cuts and bruises, but... as you might have noticed, you're paralyzed," She admitted.

He frowned, "So... I can't move my legs?"

"Yes, which means you'll have to be in a wheelchair. Sorry, kid. Could you answer some questions?" She asked.

He nodded, "Okay..."

"Where were your parents? What's your name? How old are you?" She asked.

He frowned, "They... died. Will. ... I'm 10."

"What exactly happened?" She asked.

He looked down, "I had escaped from the Gleeful's house once, and... I was getting punished for it. Afterwards, they had kicked me out."

"I see. Well, they'll be put in jail for child abuse," She smiled, writing it down on paper.

He nodded, "Th-thank you..."

"Anyhow, since your mostly good to go, since you have pretty good healing, do you have anyone to take you?" She asked.

He smiled, "Yes, actually..."

"Good. Should I call them down here?" She asked.

Bill leaned against the doorframe, "That won't be needed."

"Sir, what are you-" "-I'm his older brother."

"Ah, alright. If that's the case, I'll get Will a wheelchair and you can head out..." She frowned, backing away from the two, running out the door.

Will layed down on the pillow, tried to relax, and fell asleep.


	32. Chapter 32 - Mystery Shack

"Will! Will, wake up!" Someone shouted, shaking him.

Will sat up, looking with wide eyes, at Pacifica Southeast, "Pacifica...?"

"We're at the mystery shack... in Gravity Falls. Bill got me and Gideon to come here," Pacifica explained.

Will frowned, "Why are you here?"

"You had passed out in the dream realm and left. Bill told us to get ready to come here, since... well... something was going to happen. Something bad. We didn't know what at the time, but... we do now," Gideon explained.

Will nodded slowly, "Oh..."

"It's not called the 'Dream Realm'. That's a dumb name for something. It's called the Mindscape," Bill mumbled, standing farther away than the four kids.

Will frowned, looking down, "I... don't know what happened. I... just got really mad, and..."

"Have you always been mad at the Gleeful twins?" Pacifica asked.

Will shook his head, "No..."

The red glint in his eyes said otherwise.

Bill noticed this, as he walked over, and slapped him, "No going nuts in here. You can do that in the Mindscape. Not here. You're not making the same mistake that I did."

"I... I'm sorry..." He frowned, looking down.

"It's not your fault. You deserve to be mad at them," Bill smiled.

He looked down at the wheelchair he was in, "I guess so..."


	33. Chapter 33 - Help Needed?

"It's not your fault. They've gone too far this time," Gideon scowled.

Pacifica nodded in agreement, "Way too far."

"They should pay for it," Dipper scowled.

Will looked down, "It's not their fault... I shouldn't have escaped..."

"... and let them hurt you forever? Never," Bill scowled.

Will frowned, "We could've avoided this..."

"I don't think so," He admitted.

Dipper nodded, "I'll go ask Great Uncle Ford if he knows anything that could help."

"That could be useful. Oh, could I go with you?!" Mabel and Pacifica asked.

Dipper nodded, "Sure."

"Paz, are you sure?" Gideon asked.

Paz nodded, "I'm sure."

"Then, let's go!" Mabel shouted, dragging Pacifica along with her, as she and Dipper went to the vending machine.

* * *

Ford stared at the trio, "Hello Dipper, Paz, Mabel."

"Do you know of anything that could help Will?" Paz asked.

Ford was confused, "No... what's happened to Will?"

"He's... well... he's paralyzed from the waist down, so... he's in a wheelchair. Do you know we could do to help him?" Mabel asked.

Ford nodded, trying to think, "Well... Could I see him? I can leave my work alone for a moment..."

"... I'm not sure what to say to that, but... sure..." Dipper smiled, walking to the elevator, that they all went up on.

Will turned his head to the elevator, before looking down and biting his lip. His brother noticed this, before smiling at him, "Hey, it's alright, Will. It's just Dipper, Mabel, Paz, and Ford."

"Stop talking to me like I'm a child..." Will mumbled.

He nodded, "O-of course, William."

"Hello, Will."


	34. Chapter 34 - Close to the End of Summer

"Hi, Ford..." Will looked up at the man.

Ford smiled, "Don't worry, I won't treat you like a kid. I'm pretty sure you only really let one person do that, though..."

Ford looked over at Bill, before looking back at Will.

"Yeah... He's a dummy!" Will giggled.

He pouted, "I'm not dumb, William!"

"He acts like a kid sometimes, though..." Ford smiled.

Will nodded, "He does!"

"... HEY!" He shouted.

Ford frowned, "We don't have many more days until school starts again..."

"Noooo!" Mabel, Dipper, Gideon, and Pacifica complained.

Ford sighed, "Unfortunately, so. I can stay with Will, while Bill takes Gideon and Pacifica home, if you want."

"Okay..." Will frowned.

* * *

Ford smiled, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm okay..." Will smiled.

Ford nodded, "Good."


	35. Chapter 35 - Goodbye, Summer!

Mabel didn't want to leave Will behind, and Dipper didn't want to leave Bill behind.

Ford smiled at them, "It's only for 9 months. Besides, we could exchange letters in the mail, so you can still talk."

"Okay..." Mabel frowned, looking over at Will.

Will smiled at her and waved, "It'll be okay, Mabel. You'll be back. Nothing bad's going to happen."

"You sure about that?" Dipper asked, glaring up at Will's older brother, "Because, if I recall correctly, the last week of summer last year was... well, terrifying."

He snickered, "You're not dead, Pine Tree. It's fine. It'll last for a while, I'm sure."

"You promise you could maybe work on your magic, so you can walk?" Mabel asked.

Will looked down, "I'm not sure it works like that, Mabel. I could probably work on it when I'm asleep, as it wouldn't cause any pain, and then I'll see if I could walk..."

"You two promise not to burn this place to the ground while I explore the woods again, right?" Ford asked, looking at the two boys.

He smiled, "Calm down, Sixer, it'll be fine. Besides, we could show you somethings you didn't even know were in the forest."

"As long as we don't run into gnomes..." Will whimpered.

He snickered, "I won't let the gnomes, or any of the other creatures of the forest, hurt you."

"Thank you..."


	36. Chapter 36 - Unicorns ARE Jerks - Ford

After Mabel and Dipper had left for Piedmont...

"Okay, so... creatures of the forest?" Will asked.

Ford sighed, "Sure. It would be a good idea to see some of the other creatures..."

"Unicorns?" Bill asked, smiling.

Ford shook his head, "No unicorns."

"... what's so bad about unicorns?" Will asked, confused.

Ford sighed, "Unicorns are... frustrating. They're jerks."

"Oh... why?" Will asked, tilting his head to the side.

He snickered, starting to imitate Celestabellebethabelle, "We're jerks, okay? We have more hair than we know what to do with, and we keep it to ourselves just to tick humans off. What are you gonna do about it? Huh? Huh? What are you gonna doooo?"

"That voice is too high pitched and dumb," Will laughed.

Ford smiled, trying to hold back his own laughter, "Yet, that is the voice of one of the unicorns. Let's just go into the forest."

"Okay."


	37. Chapter 37 - Forest

Going into the forest was... interesting.

Ford could tell that the forest was quiet, so it seemed peaceful and nice to him.

As for the two demons, they could both tell that the forest was tense and on an edge, because they were there.

This upset Will, as all he wanted to do was meet the creatures. In turn, because of Will starting to cry, Bill grew angry. That... of course, wouldn't end well.

He scowled, before he shouted at the forest in anger, "Alright, I get it! You creatures hate my guts, I get it! I'm intimidating, I get it! However, you're upsetting my little brother, and I don't like that! So show yourselves to him, before I burn you to a crisp!"

* * *

 **A/N: What kind of creatures should Will meet? Tell me in the comments/reviews, because I have no idea! XD - K.**


	38. Chapter 38 - Foxxens

Will gasped, upon seeing the fuzzy, cat/fox like red, orange and white animals that were running out of the forest. Ford was just as surprised as Will was. He had never seen these animals before.

Bill, however, scowled at them, "Ugh... Foxxens..."

"What's so bad about Foxxens?" Will asked, watching one of them jump onto his lap, before he giggled, beginning to pet it.

He sighed, "It doesn't matter. They're just annoying..."

"Can I keep it?" Will asked, looking up at him, smiling.

He shook his head, "They're wild animals, Will. You can't keep it."

"But... but... It's so cute! I really want it! Please?!" Will asked, giving him puppy eyes.

He frowned, "No, Will. Let the Foxxen go, and then we can go back."

"Okay..." Will looked down, petting the foxxen that was now purring happily.

He turned around, followed by Ford, as they went back. Will quickly put the foxxen under his shirt, before being led by him, back to the shack.


	39. Chapter 39 - Foxxen in the House

Will smiled, once he was left alone in his room, letting the foxxen out, "Alright, you can come out now..."

The foxxen came out of his shirt, and smiled at him. Will giggled, because the foxxen was tickling him.

"I'm going to name you... Blaze!" Will smiled.

Blaze nodded, smiling. Will smiled, letting it go on his lap, before beginning to pet him.

Will yelped in pain, looking down as Blaze was cutting into his left palm, and he was confused. Why would his new pet foxxen hurt him? Blaze had been so nice?

He just sat there in confusion.

* * *

Bill looked over at Ford, as he listened through the door, "He really wanted that foxxen... He hid it in his shirt and brought it inside."


	40. Chapter 40 - The Secret of the Foxxen

"Of course he did. Could you tell me more about the foxxens?" Ford asked, "Because you seem to know something that I don't about them... and I don't know anything about foxxens."

He nodded, "Of course, Fordsie."

"So... what's so bad about foxxens?" Ford asked.

He sighed, "They... well, when they find someone they like, they... place a marking on the person's palm... And... unfortunately, it's excruciatingly painful for the person, and... may, or... may not... do some bad things..."

"Like what?" Ford asked, confused.

He looked down, "... poison... that is extremely deadly."

"How deadly is it?" Ford asked.

He gulped, "Two hours to live at the most..."


	41. Chapter 41 - Dealing in Time

Will screamed, the pain from the bite become to much. Bill ran into the room, starting to cry when he notices Will's bite. Ford ran behind him, putting his hand over his mouth upon seeing the bite.

Will started to cry, the pain becoming really bad.

He looked over at Ford, "Stanford... make a deal with me."

"What is it?" Ford asked.

He sighed, "As long as Dipper and Mabel are in Gravity Falls, neither of us can die. Deal?"

"... Deal," Ford breathed a deep breath in, watching his hand go on fire, turning his hand towards Ford.

Ford shook it, but not before closing his eyes, getting stared at, "Good. Now, go tell Dipper and Mabel's parents that they should stay here forever. Quickly, Sixer! We don't have much time!"

"Couldn't you stop time...?" Ford asked, looking at him.

He sighed, nodding, before closing his eyes, while reaching his hand out in a stop motion. Ford looked out the window, surprised to see a bird that was floating in mid air.

He smiled, going over to Will and the foxxen, "Go make the call. Time is only stopped in Gravity Falls. Anyone outside this house won't remember that time is stopped. I'll make sure to clean the venom out of his bloodstream, and take the venom away from this foxxen in particular, since Will has taken a liking to it. We aren't telling him what could have happened. It would break his heart."

"Of course," Ford walked over to the phone, beginning to dial, "Hey. Yes, it's me. Listen, I need a favor... Can you have the kids stay here permanently? Yeah, I know... I have 12 PHDs, I'm sure I can teach them anything and everything, so don't worry about them. Yes, you could come visit them from time to time, but they have to stay here. It's important. Yes, thank you. I'll be waiting for them. Alright, goodbye."

He looked over at Will, watching him squirm and move in pain. The foxxen had fallen asleep before time was stopped, so it was painfully having it's poison removed. He frowned, watching Will move in pain. Suddenly, Will stopped.

He smiled, "Will's going to be okay. Besides, he might be able to move his legs again, considering our advanced healing. It's... just going to take a while. A few weeks, at least, or a month, at most, but that's better than being paralyzed for the rest of his life."

"That's good... Fix time, and then we need to get ready for Mabel and Dipper. I'm sure you could fix their attic room," Ford smiled.

He nodded, "I would be glad to. I have ideas for what they'd probably want their room to look like already."

"Good," Ford admitted, watching the floating bird, before it's wings started to beat again.

Will sniffed, looking up at Ford and his older brother, "Billy? Ford? What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story."


	42. Chapter 42 - Sketching

Will looked down at his left hand, and gasped, "Billy!"

"What?" He asked, before looking at Will's hand and seeing a small triangle, "As amusing as that is, it'll heal quickly. You know this."

Will nodded, "I know..."

"It'll be alright. Besides, Mabel and Dipper and coming back, alright?" He smiled.

Will nodded, before looking down at Blaze, "What can we do with him?"

"If I recall... foxxen mostly eat berries. They'll eat rabbits and birds sometimes, but they're mostly vegetarians," He smiled.

Ford nodded, writing it down, on a new page his called 'Foxxens', "Will, can you put Blaze on the floor for a moment, so I can sketch him?"

"Okay..." Will agreed, letting him take Blaze off his wheelchair, before placing him on the floor.

Ford smiled, sketching quickly, before getting up and placing the baby foxxen on Will's lap, "Anything else?"

"Um... not really," He smiled, watching Will pet the little fox and kitten hybrid.

Ford grinned, "I can watch him. You can go get their room ready."

"Okay."

* * *

 **A/N: I need more ideas... what can happen next, because I have no idea! :/ - K.**


	43. Chapter 43 - Hunting Season

Later that night...

Will had fallen asleep, and despite his claims to not sleep and watch Will, Bill had fallen asleep too. Ford, of course, didn't really sleep ever, since... well, you know why. Ford had accidentally fallen asleep as well. Blaze layed nearby Will's bed, on a folded blanket.

Unknown to all of them, someone was breaking in the house. It was man, about 26, with brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a suit, talking on a walkie talkie. He crept down the hall, looking for where the room was. He found Will's room, carefully and quietly walked inside the room, before picking Will up. He examined him, before opening one of his eyes. After seeing the unnatural light blue color, he smiled, walking out of the house. Nobody had heard a thing.

They were in for a surprise in the morning...


	44. Chapter 44 - The Next Morning

When Ford woke, he decided not to bother the boys after such an eventful day, he went straight to the kitchen to make breakfast. Bill was sitting there at the table... crying. Blaze the foxxen was sitting on the table, letting him be petting by his owner's older brother, not knowing that his owner had gone missing.

Ford was extremely confused as to why he was crying, knowing that he was usually really confident, and never really showed his emotions (except for anger, which was a LITTLE too much for him to control). Ford decided to ignore him, but not before getting a bar of chocolate from the candy jar. Ford slid it across the table for him to have, hoping that he'd calm down after eating the candy.

... He didn't.

He looked over at Ford, tears streaming down his face, as Blaze snuggled up against him, "Ford... Will's gone."

"What do you mean, Will's gone?" Ford asked, not looking away from the breakfast he was making.

He looked down, burying his face into Blaze's fur, "I'm a horrible older brother... I should have remembered about what time of year it was... I should have sent him back home... He'd be more safe there, than dead..."

"What do you mean?" Ford asked, confused.

He cried into Blaze's fur, "It's the time of the year where we get hunted. He's weaker, so he was a better target for them than I am... If I had stayed up, then... I could have protected him, and made sure that he wouldn't have been taken..."

"Can't you wind time back?" Ford asked.

He shook his head, "I can stop time at the present, and that's it. Unless... we find a time machine device, we can't wind back."

"How long would that take?" Ford asked.

He sighed, "A while... The only two people that I know that have that, are Blendin Blandin, and... Time Baby." He scowled.

"Time Baby? Who's that?" Ford asked, beginning to write.

He scowled, "An idiot. Blendin would be much easier to find."

"Alright... then let's look for him!"


	45. Chapter 45 - Misunderstanding

Will wimpered, finally waking up.

The man who had taken him smiled, "Hello, devil's child. Yes, I know what you are. You're a devil's child, you are. A demon."

"Let me go..." Will frowned, looking at the silver chains against his wrist.

The man laughed, "No, devil's child. I won't let you go. WE won't let you go. You must not be used to your human form yet, huh? So... you can't use your magic very well."

"W-where's my brother?" Will asked, looking up at the man.

The man frowned, "Your... brother? Ah, devil's child, he is already gone."

"You... you... you killed..." Will sniffed, beginning to cry, not having hope anymore.

The man smiled, "Yes, your brother is dead, devil's child... and soon, you will join him."

"N-no! You... you're lying! Th-there's no way you've killed Bill!" Will shouted.

The man froze, "You're... talking about..."

"Yes, I am! I'm his little brother! He'll be furious that you've taken me!" Will shouted, tears running down his face, "So... please... let me go..."

A girl, with green and yellow dyed hair and hazel eyes that changed colors, walked over to the man, "Oh, come on. We knew this was going to happen. I told you this wasn't the one you were looking for. He won't be killed."

"You're... sparing me?" Will asked, looking up at the girl.

The girl nodded, "Of course, William. All stories need a protagonist, don't they?"

"What are you talking about?" Will asked, horrified by the girl's words.

She giggled, "You've already suffered enough, William Cipher. I wouldn't dare hurt you. I was looking for a different demon. Unfortunately, they aren't from... around here. This was a huge misunderstanding. I'll let you go... and in turn, you will tell Bill, that you had gotten lost in the forest... Unless you want something bad to happen to Blaze."

"You're... not scared of Billy, are you?" Will asked.

She nodded, laughing, "Of course, not! He's amazing and really cool."

"... Okay... I'll... just go..."


	46. Chapter 46 - Back in the Forest

Having Blaze lead the way, Ford and Bill walked through the forest.

Ford sighed, "These are smart creatures. He's only been with Will for a day, and he already knows his scent."

"Yeah, well... it's also 'cause it's look for a weak magic scent. That also would help, as... it's easy for the creatures of the forest to tell what a different creatures sense of magic is. That might as well be why there are no other magic creatures in sight!" He scowled, raising his voice to a shout at the last sentence, before continuing to shout, "Because last time, it upset Will! I know that all of you dumb creatures are listening to, and watching, us! You just don't want to show yourselves because I'm here! Last year is over! I'm not going to hurt anyone, unless they dare hurt Will! So, just get out of the trees, and show yourselves!"


	47. Chapter 47 - No Creatures

Ford winced, "Do you have to shout? Your voice is loud as it is."

"Yes... I'd prefer to shout and have my words reach the entire forest, than a small bit of it..." He sighed, "Record this."

Ford nodded, taking out his phone, recording the absence of the fascinating creatures of the forest.

He started to walk backwards, beginning to whisper to Ford and the camera, "Watch what happens when I go back to the house. I'll go back to the house, and then I'll come back."

Ford nodded, recording what was happening in front of him, baffled by the creatures that were coming closer to himself, while he kept backing away. Once he was out of the forest, Ford was surrounded by young creatures, that were begging him to not let the monster get them... and that all of their parents had died the last week of summer last year. Ford frowned, watching the creatures run away, as he could hear footsteps coming closer.

He sighed, "See? What happened when I left?"

"Younger creatures of the forest came out, begging me to not you get them... because their parents had died last year during... Code W." Ford explained to him, after stopping his phone from recording what he was saying.

He nodded, looking down, "That... makes a lot of sense."

"You alright?" Ford asked.

He snickered, "Yes."

The tears on his face, and on the grass said otherwise.


	48. Chapter 48 - Petunia the Unicorn

A young unicorn, light blue in color, with light yellow hair, and green eyes, walked over, hanging their head low, and began to drink from the puddle of tears. Ford looked at in confusion, before he began to pet it. The baby unicorn looked up at him, worried. Ford smiled, trying to make that it was comfortable. The baby unicorn turned to the person who was next to Ford, and froze up in fear, feeling the extreme scent of magic coming from them.

He leaned down, making sure that the unicorn couldn't see his face, and began to lightly pet it. The baby unicorn tried to relax, but didn't want to, worried that something bad was going to happen to it. The unicorn saw a hand go in front it's face, and... it licked the hand.

He smiled, "It's alright little unicorn, I'm not going to harm you."

"R-really?!" The unicorn neighed happily.

He nodded, "Yes. I understand that you're scared of me. It's just, that... I can't find my little brother, and... he has a much weaker scent of magic, so... I'm scared that he might get hurt."

"What happened to this foxxen? It has no magic scent, yet... it's a foxxen," The unicorn asked, looking over at Blaze.

He smiled, "This is Blaze. He... had marked my little brother, so... I had to act fast using my magic, and... took the poison away from him, and also out of my brother's bloodstream."

"Ah. It's really pretty... I'm Petunia," The baby unicorn smiled.

He sighed, "This is Stanford Pines, even though he goes by Ford."

"Are you going to tell me your name?" Petunia asked.

He shook his head, "No, I don't think you'd like me if I did..."

"... Could you give me a hint?" Petunia asked.


	49. Chapter 49 - Wonder

He sighed, before snapping his fingers, causing a huge fire to grow on the palm of his left hand, "This is your first hint."

"Blue fire? You're a demon?" Petunia asked.

He nodded, "Yes..."

"Huh... that doesn't have anything to do with who you are, though..." Petunia frowned.

He smiled, "It does, actually."

"How?" Petunia asked.

He sighed, before drawing a triangle in the air using the fire, "That's your second hint."

"blue Fire... and... triangle... blue fire... triangle... I... can't think of who you could be," Petunia admitted, looking up at him.

He sighed, before letting her see his face, "This is your third hint."

"No! No no no no no no no! You're...!"


	50. Chapter 50 - Fear

He looked down, "Hey, I told you I wouldn't hurt you. I won't. Listen, you won't be hurt at all. I just want you to come with us to the Mystery Shack. If you want, I could go ahead and let you stay here with Ford."

"Yes, please..." Petunia whimpered, leaning towards Ford.

He smiled, "Alright."

He walked towards the shack, and then Petunia, Blaze, and Ford walked back to the shack. Even though, Blaze could hear Will's crying. Blaze heard it, perked up, before running towards the forest. Blaze ran, until he had found Will. Then, Blaze dragged Will back to the shack, surprising him and Petunia.

* * *

 **A/N: No ideas... again. I hate having no ideas... - K.**


	51. Chapter 51 - Back to Gravity Falls

A few days later...

As soon Mabel and Dipper were told that they had to go back to Gravity Falls, and stay there forever, they were both surprised. Dipper was super happy about it, but Mabel wasn't sure. However, once their parents told them that Great Uncle Ford had said it was urgent, they suspected the worst. They were waiting for a red sky, and lots of chaos... and to kick Bill's butt again. However, that wasn't the case. The sky was its normal blue color, and everything looked normal.

What HAD surprised them, however, was seeing Will leaning against Bill, and he looked very worried. As for Will, he looked like he was in pain. Blaze was leaning up against Will, worried for his master. The twins, obviously, ran over and hugged the two boys, before noticing that Will had crunches, instead of a wheelchair. They were, of course, extremely confused as to why Will had crunches.

"Why do you have crunches? I thought that people that were paralyzed from the waist down were in wheelchairs the rest of their life," Dipper admitted.

Will smiled, "We're not normal people, Mason."

"Are you... okay? Mentally, anyway? 'cause... last time you called me that..." Dipper trailed off.

He snickered, "I can assume you, Pine Tree, that Will is fine... for now, anyway."

"You're not as nervous, scared or shy as you were a few days ago... Why is that?" Dipper asked.

Ford sighed, "We've been working on that. That's why. He's a fast learner."

"That's another thing we have in common," He laughed.

Dipper frowned, "Why are you acting so..."

"Sane?" He guessed, smiling.

Mabel nodded, "Yeah! You're usually so crazy!"

"Sorry, Shooting Star... It kinda depends... Anyway, there's a surprise for you in your room. Especially for you, Shooting Star," He smiled.

The twins looked at each other, before running into the house, up the stairs, and into their room.


	52. Chapter 52 - New Room

Mabel squealed in excitement, seeing that her side of the room was pink and covered in sparkles. She even has a sparkly purple rug, that went under her bed. Speaking of her bed... it had a pink comforter, with a shooting star, the colors from her sweater with the same thing on it. There were lots of mythical creature stuffed animals on it. By her pillow, was Petunia the unicorn. Mabel noticed a small, light blue stuffed cat, that she picked up and examined, seeing it's vibrant blue eyes. On it's neck was two necklaces. One said soul, and the other said mates. The soul one, was light blue, while the mates one was pink. They were halves of a heart. Mabel wanted to put them together, but she decided against it.

Dipper, on the other hand, was staring at his side of the room with his mouth open. It was blue, and covered in posters for monster movies, like Lordzilla and King Pong. He had a space rug, that went under his bed. His bed had a white comforter, with a dark blue pine tree, like from his hat, on it. There were a lot of books on his bed, with odd titles. What surprised him the most, however, was the small, light yellow stuffed cat, that was under his pillow, that he had now picked up, inspecting it's odd bright yellow eyes. On it's neck was two necklaces. One said soul, and the other said mates. The soul one, was light yellow, while the mates one was dark blue. They were halves of a heart. Dipper was confused as to why they were there.

"So... I assume you like the gifts?" Will asked, walking over to the door, smiling.


	53. Chapter 53 - Destruction

Dipper's eyes widened, "You're... walking?! How?!"

"Yeah, it's amazing! How'd you even do this in the time we were gone?!" Mabel asked, amazed.

Will snickered, "Magic, Dipper and Mabel. Just... magic."

"What are these necklaces for?" The twins asked, holding up the two that each of them had.

Will smiled, "That'll be explained in a little bit. I know you're curious about the cats, as well."

"Yeah... It's really cute!" Mabel smiled, looking at the light blue stuffed cat, "I'm gonna name it Blue!"

Will laughed, "That's a nice name for it. What's the name of your's, Dipper?"

"... Gold," Dipper looked down at the yellow stuffed cat.

Will smiled, "That's fitting, and interesting."

"Why is it fitting?" Dipper asked, looking up at him.

Will snickered, "You'll find out tonight. Both of the kitties have a few secrets. I know you both like secrets. Specifically you, Dipper."

"Yeah, I like secrets..." Dipper admitted.

Mabel gasped, "They have secrets?! Can you tell us what they are?!"

"Mabel, that'd ruin the secret! You'll see tonight, don't worry. Just... call them by their names. Maybe shout. That might do something... maybe at midnight. Anyway, I have stuff to do. Just yell for someone, if you need anything," Will smiled, starting to walk away.

Mabel frowned, "Why is the other half of my neckalce blue? Can you tell me why?"

"... Uh... it might have to do with Gideon..." Will mumbled.

Mabel's eyes widened, "No! Not Gideon! He's a jerk, and I hate him!"

"You... do?" Will asked, looking up at her.

Mabel scowled, grabbing one of the heavy books from Dipper's bed, before smacking the other part of the necklace into pieces, "I hate Gideon!"

"You... heh. Well, if that's what you want to do... then, I don't care," Will grinned, frightening Mabel, as his grin remind her of a psycho.

Mabel started to back away towards the window, "Dipper... we need to run... like, now..."


	54. Chapter 54 - Yellow Fire

"Why?" Dipper asked, staring down at the cat.

Mabel shrieked, being grabbed by the end of her hair, "DIPPER!"

"Let go of her!" Dipper shouted, looking up at Will, who was holding her hair tightly.

Will growled, "Why should I?"

"Because... because she's my sister!" Dipper shouted.

Will growled, causing yellow fire to show up on his left hand in a blaze, making Dipper's eyes widen.

Will put the fire under Mabel's hair, "You don't want her hair to catch fire, do you?"

"N-no!" Dipper shouted.

Will glared at him, "THEN LEAVE!"

"Y- no! Will, calm down! You shouldn't be doing this!" Dipper shouted.

Will snickered, "Do I have to remind you who my older brother is!"

"Bill! BILL! BILL, HELP ME! WILL'S GONE INSANE!" Dipper screamed at the top of his lungs.

Will scoffed, "He can't help you."

"Actually, I can. Will, let Shooting Star go." Bill growled, walking over to him, "Don't make me hurt you, Blue."

Will smiled, "Why should I? You wouldn't hurt me, if even if you wanted to, Gold."

Dipper's eyes widened again, remembering that those were the names Mabel and him had given to their cat toys.

"Blue... put Shooting Star down. If not, then I'll do something that I might regret," He growled.

Will snickered, "What would you do?"

"Fine... you leave me no choice..." He sighed, before snapping his fingers.

Will's fire died down quickly, before he collapsed on the floor. Mabel just stood there in fear.


	55. Chapter 55 - Memory Machine

Both Mabel and Dipper looked over at Will in surprise and shock, "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Relax, he's not dead. He's just asleep. Come on, we need to go find Ford. I have something to show you." He sighed, picking Will up, before walking out of the room and down the stairs, "FORD!"

Ford peeked out from behind the vending machine, "What? Oh. Oh goodness. What happened?"

"A lot. Come on, let's go down to the lab. Ford, do you still have that memory machine? You know, to 'strengthen people's minds'?" He asked.

Ford nodded, "Yes, of course. What about it?"

"Well... I have something to show you three... and that means that we have to use the machine..." He sighed, "I don't want to see everything again, but... it'll only help in the end."

Ford opened the vending machine door the entire way, "Alright, come in."

It was quiet as they went down the elevator, where the memory machine was. He snickered, looking at the room.

"You really were obsessed with me, huh?" He asked, smirking.

Ford glared at him, "Shut up."

"I know, sorry... You haven't fixed this room yet, and surprised you haven't," He laughed, before stopping at the machine, paling.

Ford sighed, "You want me to do this?"

"Sure..." He looked down, giving Will to Ford, before backing away from the machine.

Ford fixed everything, so that Will was hooked up to the machine. The group of four, looked up at the screen.

It had a grey background.

"William... I think something's wrong with this place..."


	56. Chapter 56 - Childhood Memory

"William... I think something's wrong with this place..."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just... dark. I don't like it..."

"Are you a wimp?"

"What? No! I'm not a wimp!"

"That's what I thought, dummy!"

"Hey! Don't punch me!"

"Why not? I thought you weren't a wimp!"

"Yeah, well, at least I get perfect grades!"

"Just 'cause your a genius, doesn't mean anything! I'm still stronger than you!"

"Yeah, well...! Well...!"

"Exactly! Alpha twin! Alpha twin!"

"Shut up, Will! You're not older than me! We aren't even twins!"

"We might as well be! So, let me be the alpha!"

"You're not the alpha! I'm alpha!"

"Yeah, well...! You're not strong at all!"

"At least I still have better grades than you, Mr. Grades-Are-Nothing."

"Hmp. Says the weak one with no fears!"

"Shut it, William! I'm not weak!"

"Yes, you are! You're soooo weak, that none of the girls look at you!"

"Hush, Will! I don't care!"

"You don't?"

"No!"

"Why?"

* * *

"I think that's enough," He spoke up, taking the helmet off Will's head.


	57. Chapter 57 - The Past is Revealed

"What was that?" Dipper asked.

He sighed, "A childhood memory. Not the correct one I was looking for."

"... When did that conversation take place?" Ford asked, curious.

He looked down, "A few days before our dimension started to break... and a week or two before I destroyed it."

"What are you looking for?" Ford asked, "I could probably find it."

He breathed in, his breath shaky, "The Gleeful twins. Memories with them. They're... older alternate versions of this two... and they wore complete blue."

"Oh... alright," Ford smiled, putting the helmet back on Will.

They all stared up at the huge screen, curious as to what they'd all see this time.

They stared at the two kids on the screen that looked like Gideon and Pacifica. They were hugging Will.

* * *

"Thank you! Thank you so much! You got us our journal back! Thank you! At least someone else knows those two are horrible!" The girl, Paz, admitted.

'I know that more than anyone else...'

Gideon smiled, "How'd you get this, anyway?"

"WILL!"

'Oh no... Please no...'

"WILL, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! ARE YOU GIVING THEIR JOURNAL BACK?!" A furious blue wearing boy with a big dipper constellation on his forehead, shouted while stomping over to them, pulling out a knife.

'No no no no no no no! Please no!'

They winced, looking at all of the blood.

'No...'

* * *

The screen went black.

"WHY WOULD ANYONE DO THAT TO HIM?! HE'S JUST A LITTLE KID!" Dipper screamed at the screen.

He bit his lip, before looking down, "You would... both of you would..."

"Wait... so, that was... a different version of me?" Dipper asked, looking over at him.

He sighed, "Unfortunately so, Pinetree."

"... So... that's why... he's so scared of both of us..." Mabel whispered.

He nodded, "Yes, that's why. He can probably wake up now..."

Will did just that.

"Why are you all staring at me like that? W-what did I do?"


	58. Chapter 58 - Enraged

"We're sorry..." Mabel admitted, looking over at Dipper.

Will was confused, "What? Why? What'd you do? What happened?"

"What happened? WHAT HAPPENED?! YOU ALMOST SET SHOOTING STAR'S HAIR ON FIRE! I HAD TO MAKE YOU FALL ASLEEP SO THAT YOU WOULDN'T HURT HER, OR ANYONE ELSE!" He screamed at him.

Will winced, looking down, "I... I'm sorry... I didn't realize..."

"OF COURSE, YOU DIDN'T! YOU NEVER REALIZE ANYTHING! YOU'RE ALWAYS SO WEAK AND USELESS, AND I'M SICK OF IT! IF YOU WANT TO BE WEAK AND USELESS, THAN GO RUN BACK TO REVERSE FALLS, OR GO RUN TO THE FOREST AND STAY THERE! LET'S SEE HOW LONG IT WOULD TAKE FOR YOU TO DIE WHILE IN THE FOREST!" He yelled at him in anger, before walking forwards, grabbing him by his hair.

Will yelped, "Ow! Hey, that hurts!"

"PAIN IS NOTHING! PAIN IS HILARIOUS! IF YOU CAN'T DEAL WITH PAIN, THAN YOU CAN'T DEAL WITH BEING HERE AT ALL!" He scowled, pushing him out of the shack, before shutting the door, "COME BACK WHEN YOU'VE DEALED WITH YOUR PROBLEMS, BECAUSE I'M NOT HELPING YOU! NOT EVER AGAIN!"

Will started to cry, mostly because of the pain, and also because he stuck outside.

"William... Open your eyes. I'll help you, don't worry."


	59. Chapter 59 - The Axolotl

"William... Open your eyes. I'll help you, don't worry."

Will looked up at the small, pink and white creature in front of him, before backing away, "W-what are you?! W-who are you?!"

"I'm the Axolotl." The creature smiled, "You can call me Axol."

Will's eyes widened, "Billy mentioned you once... I didn't understand what he was talking about..."

"That's fine. I don't really care. Anyhow, open the door. I need to have a chat with him," Axol smiled.

Will nodded, before opening the door, "O-okay..."

"What do YOU want?" He scowled, opening the door.

Axol smiled, "Hello, Billy."

"Don't call me that!" He shouted.

Axol grinned, "Billy... you'd done so well, and then you snapped at William. I understand how hard this is, but... you can't leave him out here."

"No, you don't get it! Just because it's been an entire year, doesn't mean your perfect little project is working!" He scowled.

Axol grinned, "I think it has been, actually."

"Why do you say that?" He scoffed.

Axol smiled, before pushing Will down the short steps. He scowled, running towards Will, to make sure he was fine.

Axol giggled, "That's why."

"Okay, so... maybe it IS working. That doesn't mean anything!" He growled, "Just leave me alone for a bit, Axol!"

Axol scowled, "That's Axolotl to you, Cipher."

"Yeah, yeah, use my last name against me... I don't care," He scowled.

Axol smiled, "Very well, Billy."

"Stop calling me that!" He shouted, annoyed.

Will frowned, "What's going on?"

"William, there's a lot that I have to explain. Besides, I might as well stay here for a while. Stanford Pines has to hear from me... and it involves you two," Axol smiled.

He scowled, "Great... what does Sixer want now?"

"We'll see. I assume you want to know as well?" Axol grinned.

He sighed, "Yes..."

"Then, we shall go see him. All three of us."


	60. Chapter 60 - Alex

"Why all three of us? Why not just you two? I'm not important..." Will frowned.

Axol smiled, "I said it had to do with both of you, didn't I? Therefore, you should come."

"Fine..." Will frowned, before realizing something, "I can't move."

Axol looked over at him, before sighing, "I guess I should fix that..."

"You better, Alex," He scowled.

Axol sighed, "Not now. Later."

"Alex?" Will tilted his head to the side.

Axol sighed, admitting defeat, "Like both of you, I don't go by my actual name."

"Oh..." Will looked down, feeling stupid.

He laughed, "Alex is a boy's name! Alex is a boy's name!"

"Says you, Mr. Psycho," Axol snickered.

He pouted, "It's not my fault."

"I won't judge you for it," Axol smiled.

He scowled, "You judge everyone for everything they've ever done."

"I won't judge you for loving Mason Pines, the pinetree of your zodiac," Axol smirked.

He blushed, "Alex!"

"Anyhow, I came with a warning... First of all, your friends are looking for you. Second of all, how far are you going to go, to keep your love a secret from your friends?" Axol asked.

He looked down, "I don't know..."

"That's what I thought. You act strong and tough, but at your core... you're weak... vulnerable... sad... You miss your home, but you know that you can't go back... because you destroyed it yourself," Axol scowled.

He frowned, "Alex, please! You don't know what actually happened..."

"Then what did happen that day?" Axol asked, curious.

He sighed, "Well..."


	61. Chapter 61 - Destruction

There was another tremor from the collapsing dimension. A lot fo the people were panicking, grabbing their children from outside, and pulling them inside. The other kid left outside was Bill, and he was screaming, yelling, and banging on the door to be let in. His parents were mad at him, however, and demanded that he'd stay out during the tremor, so that he could learn his lesson. Will just stared at him in sadness through the window. Will was barely a toddler, and he had his hands against the glass, pouting and frowning, while watching his older brother, who was a kid, bang on the door.

He scowled, getting increasingly angry, before the ground cracked beneath all of the other houses. All of the people in the houses gasped, staring at the child, before calling him names... which only made him more angry. The cracks grew larger, until they swallowed the houses whole, killing the people inside. The only house that stood was theirs. The dimension was being destroyed. His parents didn't like what was happening, and his dad walked out of the house, and towards him. He grabbed his hair, making him yelp in pain.

"Alright, you little troublemaker, stop this. Now," The man scowled, angry.

He shook his head, "I... I didn't do this! I don't know how to stop it!"

"Fine. Stay out here, then," The man walked out of the street, dropping him, before going back inside the house.

Will ran as fast as he could, out of the house, before getting picked up by Bill. He scowled, watching the house getting swallowed by a huge crack.

"Billy?" Will looked up at him, frowning.

He sighed, holding him closer, "Everyone's gone, Will... We're the only ones left... We need to get out of here."

"How?" Will asked, confused.

He smiled, an idea forming in his head, "I think I know how."

* * *

 **A/N: No ideas... darn it. - K.**


	62. Chapter 62 - To 'Steal' a Toddler

Once they finally found Ford, Will frowned.

"Will, if you want, we could just go for a hike while they talk, if you don't want to just sit and listen," Bill offered, noticing his little brother's sadness.

Will just nodded, not saying a word, before being lead out of the Mystery Shack and towards the waterfall.

Will was completely fascinated by the waterfall, before noticing small water fairies, Naiads, beckoning him to walk towards the water. Against his better judgement, he obeyed, and they started to drown him. Once Bill realized what was happening, he quickly dove into the water, burning any naiads that had tried to drown Will. He swam up to the surface, before swimming to land, and looking down at Will in shock and surprise. Will had turned into a toddler. His clothes much to big for him now, so he put them around Will like a big blanket, before carrying him back to the shack. Not a word was spoken between the two of them.

Upon reached said place, Ford had opened the door, looked straight at him, and only asked one question, "Who's toddler did you steal?"


	63. Chapter 63 - Talking to Everyone

"I-" "- Hello again, William. What'd you get yourself into this time?" Alex asked, walking over to them, cutting him off.

Will frowned, "Nayads."

"Of course... water fairies... that drown people..." Alex shook her head, "I should have known they'd do something like that to you. You don't have much of a magic scent, so they thought you were just a human that had started picking up magic, and not doing so good with it. That's why they attempted to drown you. No offense, to either of you, of course."

He sighed, "None taken."

"Ywah!" Will smiled, happily.

Alex laughed, "Good. Anyhow, since it's naiads, there's a list of ingredients you'll need to fix this. Ford and I can go get them, while You, Mabel, and Dipper keep William occupied."

"That's fine. See ya, Sixer," He smiled, walking into the house with Will.

Soon after Ford and Alex left, Mabel and Dipper both ran down the stairs, baffled by the toddler.

"He's so cute! Where'd you find him?!" Mabel asked, tickling Will.

Dipper sighed, "Who's toddler did you steal?"


	64. Chapter 64 - Cute Toddler Talk

"Hy, Mabwl and Dyppwr!" Will smiled, clapping his hands.

The twins looked at each other, "How do you know our names?! Are you a genius?!"

"Ywah, Y'm a gwnyus!" Will shouted, happily clapping his hands.

He sighed, "Alright you, the more time you spend as a toddler, the more you're going to become and act like a toddler."

"Wait... so... this isn't, like, your kid, right?" Mabel asked, smiling.

He laughed, "I don't like kids, if you can't tell."

"Yet, you're doing fine with this little guy!" Mabel smiled, looking at Will.

He sighed, "That's 'cause... It's Will."

"What happened?" Dipper asked, looking at him.

He looked down, "Naiads."

"Oh. That... makes sense..." Dipper looked down.

Mabel smiled, "Can I hold him?!"

"No Mabel, no right now. Maybe later," He sighed.

Mabel frowned, "What can we do?"

"Um... get toddler stuff, if you know what I'm talking about." He looked down, "Could you do that while I stay here and keep him occupied?"

Dipper frowned, "Couldn't we all go? Besides, we'd need an adult, anyway... so, you should probably come with us."

"Alright, Dipper, I'll go. I just have to do something first," He admitted, before snapping his fingers, and the twins cooed at the plain blue onesie that Will was now wearing.

Mabel gasped, "Couldn't you just make other clothes for him like that?!"

"It's not that simple, Mabel. Everything costs something," He sighed.

Mabel frowned, "What did it cost?"

"Not a lot. A few birds, but mostly overpopulated birds." He smiled, "As of recent, I've been trying to not have to destroy more than small birds or squirrels. Don't tell Alex, please. I won't hear the end of it."

Dipper smiled, "I promise not to. You think you could carry him?"

"Yeah, I can. He's not that heavy, Mason," He snickered.

Mabel gasped, "I just realized something! You haven't been calling us the name you usually do!"

"You mean, the zodiac names? I have no idea why," He smiled.

Dipper snickered, "There's a reason why. You know it, but you won't tell us."

"Guilty as charged." He laughed, before looking down at toddler Will, "He looks kinda sleepy. I'm sure we could just walk there, since the Gravity Falls Mall isn't far from here."

Mabel smiled, "This is a small town. Everything isn't far from here."

"Isn't that the truth?" He smiled, "Anyhow, we should get going."

"Okay!" Mabel smiled, before skipping out of the house, the two boys walked behind her.


	65. Chapter 65 - Gideon Returns

Everyone they passed stared at them. More specifically, they stared at Bill. A few people began to whisper, and he looked down Will. Once they had finally gotten to the baby store in the mall, everyone there was staring at them. There were a few people, who looked at him. More specifically, a much taller Gideon Gleeful. He smiled at Mabel and waved, before walking over, "Hey, Mabel!"

"Hi, Gideon..." Mabel grumbled, looking down at the floor.

Gideon grinned, "How are you, Sugarplum?"

"Hey man, back off. She doesn't like you back, and **we both know it** , so leave her alone," He growled, not exactly caring if he Will woke up.

Gideon looked over at him, "You seem a bit familiar... but I don't know why. Anyhow, how are you guys?"

"We're just here to get some stuff for the toddler, **Gleeful**. Back off," He growled.

Gideon walked closer to Mabel, "Why should I?" He asked, before kissing her, startling both of the twins.

He scowled, feeling his fire in his finger tips, " **Get away** , from **MY Shooting Star.** They're **both** **MINE** Star Boy, so **back off**. **Leave Pinetree and Shooting Star ALONE.** "


	66. Chapter 66 - Stand Down, Gideon

"I should have known it was you, Cipher. Not a surprise that you're back, I'd say," Gideon smiled.

He growled, "Leave them alone. We're just here to get somethings, and then we'll be gone."

"Oh? Who's the little one? Is he yours and Dipper's? I wouldn't be surprised if that was true," Gideon laughed.

Dipper blushed, looking down. Mabel frowned.

He scowled, "His name is William. That's all I'm telling you. Now, leave us be. We're just getting somethings for him, and then we'll leave. So, get out of my way, Star Boy."

"Never." Gideon growled, "I'm not scared of you."

Will began to cry, and he began to rock him, "It's alright Will, we'll go back home soon... We just need to get somethings for you right now, alright, buddy?"

Will nodded, not saying a word, now going quiet.

Gideon was baffled, "How'd you do that?!"

"What? I guess I'm good with kids. Too bad I don't like them..." He glared at Gideon, who backed away.

They walked past him, not saying a word.

"Agayn!" Will shouted, giggling.

He laughed, "I know. Did you see his face, Will? He was baffled by the fact I calmed you down so fast."


	67. Chapter 67 - Llama Makes a Deal

"Y dyd!" Will smiled, clapping happily.

He smiled, "Let me guess... everything has to be light blue, or some other shade of blue."

"Ywah!" Will shouted, happily clapping.

Mabel and Dipper both smiled at Will, "Little kids are adorable. Especially toddlers."

"I'll agree with you both on that," He smiled.

After picking out several blue outfits and onesies, as well as a crib and a stroller that could be turned into a carrier basket, and paying for it all, they left. Walking back to the shack, they ran into Pacifica, who was baffled by the toddler.

"Oh my gosh, he's adorable! Is he yours?" Pacifica asked, looking up him, not realizing who he was.

He laughed, shaking his head, "No, he isn't."

"I see... so you're just taking care of him. Interesting. How's that going? I could come over sometime to help, if you want... if I get payed, obviously," Pacifica smiled.

He grinned, before holding out his hand, "Sure. How about a deal? You can keep the secret about both of us, and you can come over anytime you want to help with this guy, and I'll give you anything you want or need."

"Really?! Sure!" Pacifica smiled, grabbing his hand, not realizing it was on fire.

He smiled, before they began to go back to the shack, "Good luck, Llama."

"Llama?"


	68. Chapter 68 - Amour (Love)

"What do you mean, it's going to take a few weeks?" He asked, looking at Alex.

Alex sighed, "Sorry, Billy, but the potion will take that long... and either of us fast forwarding won't do it any good. It has to genuine. So, you'll have to deal with a toddler Will."

"Alright, I guess I should call up Pacifica, then," He sighed.

Ford smiled, "No need. I'll do that. Alex can take care of Will until then. You can do what you want."

"Really? Thanks, Sixer!" He smiled, before running to his room, closing and locking the door.

He sighed, taking a huge, dark book out of the bookshelf, and staring down at it. It had a pure black cover, but has a golden spark of light in the middle of it. He opened it, looking at the back of the cover, seeing the neat, pretty, golden lettering that said that it was his. He breathed in a sigh of relief, hoping that nobody would ever find it. He looked at the index that he had made, and went to the one that said two things: "French - Amour"

He laughed softly, remembering that Amour was the French word for love. He has decided to mostly use specific languages for specific spells, related to what the language was known for. Since French was known as the language of romance, and France was the city of love, it only made sense to him to make the romance spells be spoken in French.

He looked at the one he wanted, and spoke it out loud, "Pour trouver un amour, que je tiens cher, faire une chaîne qui n'est pas claire! Personne ne peut le voir sauf moi, afin que je sache où mon amour sera!*"

Everyone heard it, but they had no idea what it meant.

* * *

 **A/N: I made up the spell's wording just now. I used Google Translate (yeah, I'm sorry) to translate it to French. Here's what it is in English:**

 **"To find a love,**

 **that I hold dear,**

 **make a string that isn't clear.**

 **Nobody can see it except for me,**

 **so that I know where my love shall be."**

 **It's kinda sweet, isn't it? - K.**


	69. Chapter 69 - The Family Wish

He sighed, not knowing what else to do. He looked down at the book, before turning to a page that he wanted to use, but... he wasn't sure about it.

He looked at the ingredients needed for this specific dream making spell: "5 green candles, 5 red candles, 3 emeralds, and 3 moonstones." He sighed, before grabbing a bucket, taking out the needed ingredients. He put them all in the middle, before looking at the chant in the book.

He breathed deeply, before reading it out loud, "Ne pas respirer, Imaginez ce que vous voulez. Ça viendra."

He thought of what he wanted, knowing how long it would take... and what might happen. He didn't care what might happen. He just... wanted this. He knew it would make Dipper happy. He was sure of it.

He just had to wait.

Waiting would take forever, of course...

Nine or so months.


	70. Chapter 70 - Confrontation

He looked down, before clearing the floor, and putting everything back where they needed to be. He sighed, getting out of the room.

Ford scowled, cornering him, "What did you do?"

"What did I do? You'll have to wait to see. Now, let me go through. I have to talk to Dipper," He growled.

Ford repeated the question, grabbing at the collar of his shirt, "What did you do?"

"Nothing. Let me go," He growled.

There was a knock on the door, before Pacifica walked inside, looking at the men, "Did I... walk into something?"

"No, you didn't. Anyhow, as you know, I'm Ford. I suppose we haven't properly met yet," Ford smiled, letting him go, before putting his hands behind his back and walking over to her.

Pacifica nodded, tugging at her tan sweater with a brown llama on it, "Yeah... the end of summer last year was, like, super weird..."

"I can agree, and I will explain it later. I'm sure we both can," Ford glared at him.

He looked down, "Yeah... uhhh. Hey Llama, how've you been this past year?"

"Why do you keep calling me Llama?" Pacifica asked, confused.

He sighed, "Do I have to show her?"

"If you want to," Ford admitted.

He shook his head, "I don't want to scare her."

"What are you talking about? Do we know each other?" Pacifica asked, "I don't think I'd remember you."

He snickered, "Yet, you're talking to the person who wanted to rule the world the last week of summer, and almost succeeded."

"Wait... you're the triangle guy?"


	71. Chapter 71 - Llama meets Will

Ford laughed, making Bill glare at him, "Stop laughing, Sixer. It's not that funny."

"Are you... going to kill me? Is that why I'm here?" Pacifica asked, backing away.

He shook his head, "That wasn't apart of the deal, and... I'm past that. The deal was, that you can help me with my little brother, and I'll give you whatever you want or need."

"Your... little brother?" Pacifica asked, confused, "Who's that?"

He answered, "His name's William, but you can call him Will. That's what everyone calls him, anyway."

"Why... are you trusting me with this?" Pacifica asked.

He sighed, "Because I can."

"So... where is he?" Pacifica asked.

He smiled, "Follow me, I'll show you. He shouldn't be much trouble."

She followed him to his room. She looked around, before her eyes landed on a bookshelf. He noticed what she was looking at, and moved her away from it, to a blue crib instead. Will, standing on his legs and holding on to the sides, smiling at them.

She smiled, "Aww... he's adorable! Wait... isn't this the kid I saw earlier?"

"Yes, that was him." He smiled, "I'm sure you can handle him."

She nodded, "I think I can. Do you and everyone else want to just go do something by yourselves while I take care of him?"

"Sure, just... don't go down in the underground lab. There's a friend of mine working on how to fix this down there," He sighed.

She tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, right. Well, Will is usually a child, but... something happened, and now he's stuck as a toddler. My friend is trying to find a way to turn him back," He smiled.

She nodded, "Alright. I think I can deal with him."

"Good luck, Llama," He smiled at her, leaving the house with everyone besides Alex.

This will be interesting.

* * *

 **A/N: Where should Bill, Ford, Stan, Dipper, and Mabel go?**

 **What should Pacifica do with Will?**

 **The potion should be ready soon... - K.**


	72. Chapter 72 - Ford Finds Out

A while later, Alex was watching Will. Pacifica had left as she had stuff to do, and promised to come back later, which left Alex. Alex looked at the small toddler, sighing, before getting back to work. The sudden noise of Will crying was more than enough for Alex to jump, and pour the potion on Will. He began crying even more, and Alex didn't want to know what would happen to the child, but... she had to. She watched in disbelief as he ended up getting tiny blue kitten ears, and a kitten tail. She cooed, before she realized how much trouble she would be in.

Ford, Stan, Bill, Mabel, and Dipper, walked around the town, getting stared at a whole bunch. Ford ended up stuck watching the kids, seeing as Stan and Bill had decided to go inside... a bar. The teen twins looked upset, specifically Dipper. Ford was confused as to why. So, he decided to voice his question.

Mabel looked over at her twin in surprise, before smiling, asking what Dipper had been dreading for her to ask, "Do you like Bill~?"

"What? No! Where'd you get that idea?" Dipper scowled, his face completely red from blushing.

Mabel squealed happily, "Don't worry, brobro! We can help you confess your crush! Right, Grunkle Ford?"

"Huh? What?" Ford asked, not exactly paying attention.

Mabel grinned, "Dipper has a crush on Bill!"

"WHAT?!" Ford shouted, before running into the bar, "BILL CIPHER, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

* * *

 **A/N: Well... someone is plotting murder. XD - K.**


	73. Chapter 73 - Dreams and Spells

_"You know I miss you, Billy..." A pink haired woman spoke up, looking at him, brushing his hair to the side._

 _He was surprised, "Pyronica? What are you doing here? I thought..."_

 _"I'm not leaving you alone, Goldie. Why aren't you back yet? You told me there was something you needed to do before you came back. It's been about a month, in human time, anyway, and you're still not here. Why? Do you hate us?" She asked, tears in her eyes, "Do you... hate me? Why...? Why are you staying with... with that... human? He tried to destroy you only last year, so... why...? Why are you... staying there? Is it because of the human, or... because of Will? ... or... something else?"_

 _He closed his eyes, sighing, "You can see it, can't you?"_

 _"Yes, I can. It's got a weaker scent than you, of course. It's really small, but... you know it won't take long. You won't have to suffer for long," She smiled._

 _He nodded, "I know..."_

 _"Anyhow... you have to wake up at some point. Don't let that old man kill you," She joked, laughing._

 _He laughed too, "I won't, I promise."_

* * *

He woke up to the people staring at him, "What?"

"Tell me you are kidding. You didn't actually do this," Ford growled, looking down at him, showing him the spell that he had done not that long ago.

He gulped, "I... I'm not kidding..."

"Fine. This is your fault. You get to deal with it. We're getting rid of it once it's born."


	74. Chapter 74 - The Decision

"What do you mean, 'get rid of it'?" Dipper asked, looking up at Ford.

Ford scowled, "I mean, that we kill it."

"No," He frowned.

Ford glared at him, "We are going to kill it, no matter what you say."

"Couldn't we just... I don't know, leave the kid at the Gravity Falls Orphanage?" Stan asked.

Mabel frowned, "Grunkle Stan, that's cruel!"

"... I'll be fine with what Fez is saying... if we could write letters for the kid," He admitted.

Ford sighed, "Fine. Let's just go down to the lab."

* * *

A few minutes later...

* * *

He stared down at little Will, with his kitten ears and tail, "Too early?"

"Sorry, he startled my work," Alex apologized.

He smiled, "He looks adorable. I'm not mad, I promise."

"Alright, just write your letters."


	75. Chapter 75 - Passage of Time

"We need to figure this out. How about this... since the kids are going to have to go to school soon, and the rest of us are going to work... besides you, obviously, who's left to take care of Will?" Ford asked, looking at him.

Alex spoke up, "I can. It won't be hard for me, trust me."

"Pacifica, Dipper, and Mabel can help you after they have school," He smiled.

Alex nodded, "That'd be fine."

"What about after...?" Dipper didn't finish.

Ford sighed, "We already have that down, Dipper."

"Yeah, Mason. Just... use some spare time to make letters, if you want... We'll probably never see them after they're here." He sighed, before laughing, "Well, you probably won't..."

Dipper rolled his eyes, "Whatever, man. Let's just wait it out."

It was easy, at first... It annoyed Dipper to no end to not be at the shack all day, as he had to deal with his first year in high school. He only had two to go after this, and then he'd be able to join his great uncle on mysteries and monster hunts, which got him to work quickly. He jolted down stuff on spare paper, in the form of letters, in the time he had after finishing his work.

However, as the weeks and months went on, it got harder. School got harder, so he found himself writing in the middle of the night, having nothing to do. Forcing his, now, boyfriend to use magic on him to make him fall asleep. Neither of them seemed the least bit annoyed by having to resort to that. Dipper got the sleep he needed, and he had an excuse to watch Dipper sleep, as he couldn't sleep himself. Some nights, Dipper was even jealous that he couldn't sleep. He wondered what he did at night, since he never had to sleep.

However, the weeks that the new babies that spent in the hospital, made Dipper not able to sleep. He just stared up at the ceiling of his and Mabel's attic bedroom, wondering how he was, just sitting at the hospital. Dipper knew he was watching the kids, but he was still curious about how he thought about it. Then the weekend came, finally letting Dipper see them for the first time.


	76. Chapter 76 - Breakfast News

This morning would be interesting. Dipper ran down the stairs, staring at the five at the table. Everyone was silent. Even Will was silent, and... being a toddler now, he was pretty talkative. Everyone was eating cereal, Will making it a mess of it, of course. Dipper didn't say a word while making his own bowl of cereal, before sitting down between Mabel and Will.

He could see tears falling down Mabel's face, and he could only wonder what was wrong. It couldn't be that bad, right? It had to not be bad. She's just upset because of another failed romance... right? ...Right? RIGHT?! He was sure that was it, but even he was wrong sometimes.

"Mason, there's... something we need to tell you," Ford spoke up.

He looked over at Ford, surprised that he had called him by his actual name, "What is it?"

"... Well... last night... Luna began to have problems... They're trying to figure out if it caused any damage, but... it'll take a while..." Ford bit his lip.

He frowned, "What kinda problems?"

"... She... well, she... unexpectedly turned in her sleep, and... ended up almost suffocating herself..." Ford looked down.

He gulped, looking down at his now mushy cereal, "I'm not hungry anymore... I just want to see them..."

"I know you want to. You've been waiting for weeks to meet them... but, after last night's incident..." Ford sighed, "You know what... fine. You've waited more than enough time. Once everyone else finishes up breakfast, we'll leave, alright?"

He nodded, "Okay, Great Uncle Ford... I'll go get ready, then."

It wasn't a long amount of time for everyone to get ready. Everyone went in the car, and they drove off. Dipper trying to comfort his twin the entire ride there.


	77. Chapter 77 - Finally

Once they had parked, Dipper was one of the first ones out. Mabel was right behind him. The older men followed them inside, telling the clerk why they were there, as they were guided to where they'd go. Dipper ran into the room, immediately pulling him into a hug.

"Geez, Pinetree! Why you all hugs this morning?" He asked.

Dipper frowned, letting his tears fall down his face, "I heard about what happened to Luna last night during breakfast..."

"Oh, that's what this is about... That makes sense. She's fine, I promise," He smiled.

Dipper smiled, look at him, after he stopped hugging him, "Could I finally meet them? I've been waiting for weeks."


	78. Chapter 78 - Meeting

"Of course!" He smiled, moving past him and towards the hospital cribs.

Dipper sighed, looking down at the three kids, all their names on the wall in front of their cribs: Luna, Cosmo, and River. He looked at the first kid, Luna. She had short brown hair, and so did River, while Cosmo, the only boy, had blonde hair.

Dipper looked up at Ford, "Could I... hold River?"

"You should, she looks like you," Ford smiled.

Dipper nodded, carefully picking up River, while his boyfriend instructed him on how to hold babies, "Wow. I've... never held a baby before..."

"Well, you better get used to it Pinetree, 'cause there's three of them," He grinned.

Dipper looked up at him, "Is there anything wrong with them?"


	79. Chapter 79 - Their Problems

"Cosmo's blind, River's deaf in her left ear, and Luna's blind in her right eye." He admitted, before smiling, "I think I can figure out why for all of them."

Dipper smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah, but... I'll show you once we get home. It's pretty cool, and... may or may not have to do with supernatural stuff," He grinned.

Dipper was confused, "Why is that?"

"Do I have to remind you, that I'm not human?" He asked, looking away.

Dipper bit his lip, before shaking his head, "No, just... I kinda forgot."

"How could you forget, after everything that happened last year?" He asked.

Dipper sighed, "I don't know. Let's... just not talk about what happened last year."


	80. Chapter 80 - Necklaces and More

"I'll agree on it, but I doubt Sixer will let me forget," He shrugged, before looking at River.

Dipper smiled, "She's pretty."

"Yeah, I know..." He smiled, before reaching into the bag next to him, taking six necklaces out.

Dipper stared at them, "What are those?"

"Necklaces. They're... special," He laughed, putting one of them around each of the kid's cribs.

Dipper looked at all of them, "What are they for?"

"You wouldn't understand," He smiled, putting a necklace around his own neck.

Ford recognized the pendant on it immediately, "That's the Cesar Cipher!"

"Yeah, it is. Not hard for you to realize, eh Ford?" He snickered, "Anyhow... considering how smart you are, you might be able to figure the rest of the pendants out."

Dipper pouted, "I'm just as smart as he is!"

"Eh, you're close," He shrugged.

Dipper scowled, "That's mean!"

"Sorry, Mason," He smiled, "but it's kinda true."

Ford sighed, before pointing at each other the babies' necklace's pendants, "Let's see... that's a river tide, that's a galaxy, and... that is an eclipse."

"What kind of eclipse?" He asked.

Ford smiled, "Lunar, I believe."

"That's four. What about the other two?" He smiled.

Dipper gasped, "The Little Dipper and a pine tree! Is it supposed to be mine?"

"Yeah, it is. The other one is for your sister," He admitted, giving them their necklaces, making them smile.

Ford sighed, "Let's just go home."


	81. Chapter 81 - Home

Once they finally got home, Alex, followed by Will, who was now cured from what had happened, opened the door. The two let them be alone for a moment. Will was trying hard not to just stand outside the room, waiting to finally meet them. Just like Dipper, Will had been waiting for a really long time. Once everyone else had left the kids alone, Bill let him see them. Will was fascinated, just like Mabel was, which just made him laugh.

"Wow. I've... dealt with deaf and blind kids before, but... these three are different, I can feel it," Will admitted, looking down at Luna, Cosmo, and River.

He smiled, nodding, "I have too, and I'll agree with you on that. I have a feeling it'll impact them in the future... especially if they ever come here."

"They might as well be attracted to this place, due to the natural law of weirdness magnetism that this town has," Will admitted.

He laughed, "Who have you been hanging around with to know that? Ford?"

"No, not Ford... Someone better," Will smiled, happily.

He smiled, "Alright, alright. I love you too, Will."


	82. The End

Mabel opened the door, taking a picture of the two boys, before leaving and grinning at the rest of her family, "They're pretty happy!"

"I know that... I said that we'd take them to an orphanage, but... What about one that isn't in Gravity Falls?" Ford spoke up.

Dipper bit his lip, "I'm not sure that Bill would like that... Especially since he can't leave Gravity Falls."

"Just because I can't physically leave Gravity Falls, doesn't mean I can't. Hey Ford, remember those windows?" He asked, leaning against the doorframe, holding Luna.

Ford nodded, "Yeah, I remember them. They're still around. What about them?"

"I can see through them. What I mean by that, is... that, if something like that is around somewhere outside Gravity Falls..." He stopped, sighing, "Obviously, that's... not the only other way I could see them."

Ford snickered, "True. I'm not even going to say or ask."

"Good. So... if you really want to, then... fine. I don't mind," He bit his lip, looking down at Luna.

Dipper frowned, "But..."

"Relax, Dipper. You're still in high school, and you shouldn't be worrying about this kind of stuff." He smiled at him, "If it's what we have to do, then... I'm okay with it. I just... have a few requests, Alex."

"What are they?" Alex asked, looking at him.

He sighed, "First, I can watch them, but, you might like this next bit, as long as they don't know anything about me, I can't talk to them. I can be seen by them, but they'll just think it was their imagination. Second, they keep their necklaces with them... ALWAYS. Third, we can still write to them after this. Last, they'll all be adopted together, they shouldn't suffer being apart."

"Alright. As you wish. I'll take them to the nearest orphanage, not in Gravity Falls, tonight. Nobody is to come with me, as that may cause problems or questions," Alex ordered.

* * *

They all agreed to it.

They all used the time they had left with the babies usefully. At the end of the day, just before Alex left with the kids to take them to the orphanage, both of the brothers left. The Pines knowing that they had better stuff to do, and places to be. Will would be better now, even though he'd be watching the kids as well, but not bending the requests that his older brother had made.

It was over. Everyone was fine. Ford got to do more of his work finally, Stan continued running his tourist trap above Ford's work area, and the twins... well, they were running to the woods, and having fun with seeing their friends again.

* * *

Somewhere... a door opened, and a person gasped at the three babies, hurrying them inside, hoping to keep them safe with the other orphans that were waiting to be adopted.

Something was special about these three...

They just knew it.


End file.
